Kitten's Angel
by Alexia Goddess
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Kitten' -She comes from a hellish future, and has arrived in the present to call upon the help of the woman that would be her mother. But she has a secret, and that is that in order for her future to cease to exist, someone must die... *~FIN~*
1. Chapter One: Daughter of a Legend

~ Kitten's ~ Angel ~  
  
  
sequel to 'kitten'  
  
  
by  
  
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
Daughter of a Legend  
  
Date: October, 17 A.I. (After Invasion)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Move it, already!" The young woman snarled at the soldier who was  
standing, open mouthed and wide eyed. The soldier jumped, looked at his  
commander with wide eyes, then nodded vigorously and lifted his firearm  
to aim at one of the monstrous creatures that were swooping down on  
them in swarms.  
  
"Incoming!" The woman's captain screamed. She whirled, her eyes widened  
to the size of saucers.  
  
"Oh, sh-" She didn't finish her curse, however, as the incoming  
bombardment of assorted explosives rained down on them, exploding on  
contact, be that contact ground, gun, rock, or human.  
  
When the dust settled -as much as dust can settle in the middle of a  
battle- the woman looked up with wide sea green eyes, flecked with gold,  
and cursed venomously in every language she knew as she pulled herself  
to her feet.  
  
It only took the female commander moments to assess the new situation  
after that last attack...  
  
"RETREAT!" The woman bellowed, grabbing a discarded automatic gun the  
size of her arm as she ran for the transport vehicles. She passed a  
soldier trying to get up -his leg had been blown off- and she bent to  
lift him up. He groaned, and slung an arm over her shoulder, letting  
her support him. Together they trudged to the vehicles, and she passed  
him into the arms of a fellow foot soldier, who lifted him onto the  
truck.  
  
Another soldier behind her tried to get into the truck, but the driver  
snarled at her.  
  
"This one's full!" The driver gunned the engine. The woman took one  
glance inside and then promptly reached over and punched the driver.  
  
"Bakayaro!" The woman snarled, cursing him in her uncle's native  
tongue. "There's plenty more room! Pack this thing full, you hear me?  
DO YOU HEAR ME, SOLDIER?" She boomed when he only stared at her. The  
driver nodded vigorously, and the woman shoved the soldier that was  
behind her into the truck.  
  
Another bomb landed, shaking the ground and forming a small crater in  
the center of their camp; bodies were tossed to and froe like rag dolls.  
  
"C'mon, move it, move it!" The woman bellowed without a pause to the  
stream of retreating warriors. Her throat constricted as her eyes  
caught on the number of dead bodies that littered the ground for miles.  
Bile rose in her throat, and she shoved it down mercilessly, and went  
to assist a man carrying a woman whom had a dislocated arm and a leg  
that would probably have to be amputated.  
  
When the man and woman were safely stowed in a helicopter, the woman  
again turned to survey the damage before she herself climbed into a  
chopper.  
  
She couldn't believe it...  
  
All this blood, all this carnage and chaos and death...  
  
It was all her fault.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We can't hold out like this much longer," The statement was blunt and  
firm. The same woman from the battlefield, now with a bandage around  
her forehead and knee, turned away from the window, a brandy glass in  
hand, to face the silhouette of a broad shouldered man standing in the  
doorway to her room.  
  
"I know, Sirus," She said wearily, and slumped into a thread-bare,  
read-to-fall-apart- arm chair. She drained the glass in one gulp and  
set it on a round table. The man entered the room, and thick metal,  
automatic closing/opening doors slid closed with a whoosh. The dim  
light illuminated the man's slight gaunt features, a side affect of  
malnurishment, something every human was suffering from nowadays.  
  
The man, 'Sirus,' approached the woman and bent so that he was eye-level  
with her, squatting in front of her. He put a hand on her knee  
comfortingly.  
  
"Hey," He said, quietly. The woman looked up, and forced a weary smile.  
  
"Hi," She replied. She then sighed heavily, and chewed on a thumbnail.  
"You're right," She said softly. "We can't do this much longer. We  
lost nearly a third of our forces today, and we barely dented the  
Darklyrs." She rubbed her brow again. "There are just too many of them,  
and our ammunition too primitive, and those of us that *do* have any  
magi powers are either dead, traitors, spies, or too weak to do anything."  
  
Silence...  
  
"And its all my fault," She whispered. Sirus's hanging head snapped up,  
his dark Prussian blue eyes flashing.  
  
"Take that back right now!" He hissed. The woman blinked.  
  
"But its true!" She insisted. "If I had never been born none of this  
would have happened!"  
  
"You had no choice in being born!" Sirus cried. "It is *not* your  
fault! And I refuse to let you, my best friend, continue thinking like  
that! I won't! Come on! You're the daughter of the two most power  
magi workers there ever were, and I'm the son of the former Queen of  
the Earth and the best Gundam Pilot there ever was! We should be above  
this! Especially you!"  
  
The woman snorted. "Oh, really? Being my mother's daughter sure did me  
a lot of good. I didn't inherit one speck of her powers, and you being  
your Father's son isn't all that much help either; even Gundams don't  
do anything the Darklyrs."  
  
"Damnit, Angel!" Sirus slammed a hand down on the table and stood up.  
"You have to quit thinking like this! Quit being so darn pessimistic  
and negative! What happened to that spitfire 'I don't take no crap from  
anyone' attitude I used to love about you? Huh? Well?"  
  
"It died when my mother died because of *me!*" The woman, Angel,  
snarled and jumped to her feet, enraged. "What's a little self pity  
when our whole friggin' resistance is about to be blown out of the sky?"  
Sirus clenched his fists so tight they trembled. Abruptly, he loosened  
his hands, his right arms shooting out and he grabbed ahold of Angel's  
wrist.  
  
"Come with me," He hissed. "There's a reason I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Angel followed behind Sirus mutely as he pulled her out the door and  
into the crumbling corridor, scowling the whole way as he lead her to  
the largest hanger bay they had, the only one decently still intact.  
  
She expected him to show her the depressed troops, or that he had found  
another underground well, something to a) give her resolve or b) boost  
her spirits. What she came face to face with when she entered the  
hanger bay did both and so much more, though at first she just stood  
there, gaping with shallow breaths at the giant, glimmering structure  
before her.  
  
"Like it?" Sirus's grin was positively smug as he smirked. Angel closed  
her mouth with some effort, then opened it again; the tiniest squeak  
came out, and Sirus, along with two other mechanics that walked over,  
burst out laughing.  
  
"It...its beautiful..." Angel finally breathed. Sirus grinned and took  
her elbow, guiding her up to the foot of the giant, shining thing.   
Angel reached out and touched the smooth, silver-black polished paint  
gingerly, almost afraid it might break.  
  
"I can't believe it..." She said softly, placing both hands on the cool  
metal as she gazed upwards at it. "A...a Gundam..." Memories of  
newspaper clippings came to mind, one in particular. She looked to  
Sirus. "Epion?" She asked incredulously. Sirus nodded.  
  
"The other Gundams were completely destroyed, but the man who built  
this one was sly."  
  
"Treize Kushreinada," Angel murmured. Yes, she remembered stories of  
sly fox. Sirus nodded again in confirmation.  
  
"He knew that Epion would one day be destroyed, so he built it in such  
a way so that when it was destroyed or self destructed, it would  
separate into hundreds of messy looking pieces, creating the illusion  
that it was destroyed beyond repair, when in reality it had only turned  
itself into a giant complex puzzle." He was grinning now, knowing he  
had shocked Angel good and thorough. "Well, we found the pieces, those  
that were left, which was almost all of it, and the hidden blue prints  
to put it back together." Now, he, too, touched the silver-black metal.  
"And as you can see, with a few modifications and a new paint job, its  
as good as new."  
  
"What sort of modifications?" Angel murmured distractedly as she  
stepped away and headed for the stairs that lead to a thin platform  
that went all the way around the wall, almost to the ceiling. Sirus  
followed her, trying to hid his nervous attitude. So intent on examining  
the massive machine from her new standing point high up, at eye level  
with the thing, that Angel didn't notice her best friend lack of reply.  
  
It was giant, barely fitting in the hanger bay. It was at least fifty  
stories high. Its eyes were large and slanted, with a dark sea green  
tinge, the same as her own eyes and framed with silver. The entire  
thing was painted a silver-black paint that changed color with the  
light, like hematite when polished. The trimmings were solid metallic  
silver, with a few glimmers of gold here and there.  
  
"She's beautiful," Angel murmured, her eyes sweeping over the grand,  
silver-metal-boned black dragon wings and long, silver spiked tail.  
  
"She?" Sirus echoed with a raised eyebrow. Angel smirked at him.  
  
"Yes. She." Angel said firmly. She gnawed a lip. "What's her official  
designation and code name?" She asked softly. Sirus grinned.  
  
"Well," The dark honey golden haired, Prussian blue eyed young man  
started. "It was *such* a hard decision -ow!" He cried in mocking  
indignation when Angel slapped his shoulder, not missing the sarcasm  
in his voice. She gave him a playfully warning look, and he grinned  
and wiggled his ears, something he had learned from her Uncle Duo...  
  
Angel sobered when remembering the wonderful, playful, always joking  
man that was really no blood relation at all. Sirus noticed this and  
switched to answering her question.  
  
"Its official registered as Zero X 02546 DragonRage Epion. The soldiers   
and mechanics call it the Dragon for short," His mouth twitched in an  
amused grin. "When the boys and I heard it, we started calling it...  
Well, we'll stop if you tell us to, but we started calling it  
Shinimejenya."  
  
Angel's mouth spread in a wide grin. "Its perfect," She said with a  
smile. "Mother would love it, I'm sure..."  
  
Sirus, though the thought occurred to him, decided to refrain from  
mentioning that Angel hadn't seen her mother alive since she was five.  
Most of her information and memories came from pictures and stories  
provided by the former Gundam Pilots, only legends now, whom had been  
like uncles to her. The 'leader' of the pilots, 01, Heero Yuy, had been  
Sirus's father.  
  
Sirus's own spirits fell for a moment, mourning the loss of such great  
men... They, along with Angel's mother and father, Kiticatya -called  
Kitten, then- and Axis had mounted what was to be a final, desperate  
attempt to take out the Darklyr's headquarters.  
  
None of them ever came back.  
  
"You mentioned some modifications," Angel said. "I'm assuming you mean  
beside the paint job and color and some slight style alternations."  
  
Again, Sirus fidgeted, and this time Angel noticed, and gave him a  
suspicious look.  
  
"What is it?" She demanded, frowning. Sirus glanced at her out of the  
corner of his eye, and pushed away from his position of leaning on the  
railing.  
  
"Come with me," He said, and, curious and a bit miffed, Angel followed.  
They went down the steps again, passed Shinimejenya the Gundam, and  
into a office like room that lead off of the hanger.  
  
"Now, what is it?" She demanded once more, hands on her thread-bare,  
knee-torn black jean clad hips. Sirus sighed and turned to face her.  
  
"Okay, here it is plain and simple." He told her. Angel was glad he  
wasn't going to beat around the bush.  
  
"We know that at the moment of your birth, a massage energy discharge  
was given off, and you were infested with some alien spirit of unknown  
origin or morals or intentions. It lay dormant until your seventh  
birthday, where it nearly killed you taking your life energy to open a  
portal to a third dimension, letting in the Darlyrs."  
  
"Your point?" Angel growled. Sirus held up his hands in defense.  
  
"My point," He said. "Is that we all know we're not going to win this  
war, and humanity will soon be extinct, and earth nothing but a  
graveyard rock. So," He continued. He clasped his hands behind his  
back and stared me in the eye. "What modifications did we make to  
DragonRage Epion?" He smirked slightly. "Time, my dear Angel. Your  
Gundam Shinimejenya is a Time Machine."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
I'm going to say this quickly to get this out of the way; if you are  
reading this, and you have not read my other story, entitled 'Kitten,'  
I STRONGLY suggest you do so, otherwise this will seem VERY confusing  
in some parts, though I will do my best to make it so that if you for  
some reason don't want to read 'Kitten' it will be easy enough to  
understand that you will still enjoy this fic.  
  
Weeeeell??? Ya like? This is more of a prologue, really. Is this what  
anyone expected? I wanted to do something original. If any of you  
reading this are Sailor Moon fans and relate this to Rini in the Sailor  
Moon R season, THIS IDEA IS NOT FROM SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!! I admit,  
its similar, but it was not inspired by that.  
  
Hey, are any of you Animorph readers? It struck me the other day how  
alike some of the characters are.... Duo = Marco, Rachel = Dorothy  
(somewhat...) Heero = Jake (ESPECIALLY the last twenty books...MAN  
those guys are alike!) Quatre is soooo Cassie, and Wufei I think semi  
relates to Ax...  
  
Anyway, I'm bored so I thought I'd mention it.  
  
Oh, and if you haven't already, please read my other Gundam Wing fic,  
'My Fair Princess.' I only have the first chapter up because I want to  
see if it is interesting enough to be worth continuing, and to see if I  
have enough an audience to make it worth while.  
  
Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this! Keep checking for chap two! Ja ne!  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO GUNDAM  
WING SAVE MY OWN CREATIONS (ANGEL, KITTEN, SIRUS, SHINIMJENYA,  
DRAGONRAGE EPION, ECT.) AND THIS PLOT. 'KITTEN'S ANGEL' IS (C) ALEXIA  
GODDESS, 2002. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION AND/OR USE OF ORIGINAL  
PROPERTY/IDEAS IS SUBJECT TO LEGAL LAWSUIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* 


	2. Chapter Two: Epion's Return

~ Kitten's ~ Angel ~  
  
  
sequel to 'kitten'  
  
  
by  
  
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
Epion's Return  
  
Date: September, 18 A.I.  
One year after the completion of the Gundam DragonRage Epion, aka Shinimejenya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wolf Tower, this is the Dragon Wagon, ready to initiate launch  
sequence, over." Angel touched the earpiece of the headphone style  
intercom that was held to her head by an elastic strap going around the  
back of her head. She adjusted the mic on a curved wire that was held  
aloft just before her lips, trying to busy her nervous hands.  
  
"Dragon Wagon, this is Wolf Tower, you are good to go, over." Angel  
smiled slightly at Sirus's equally nervous tone.  
  
"Roger that, Wolf Tower." Angel responded, her hand hovering over the  
touch-key pad. "Iniciating launch sequence in five, four, three, two,  
one... Go..."  
  
Angel entered in her code, and firmly pressed the red button.  
  
Angel could see via her multiple vidcom screens that surrounded the  
swiveling chair on a dais within the head of Shinimejenya, that people  
were exiting the hanger bay as quickly as possible as the grand Gundam  
began vibrating lightly with the engine start up.  
  
The hanger bay doors above her opened just as Shinimejenya's engines  
kicked into high gear, and the entire machine roared to life. Quickly,  
Angel shoved her hands into the stiff black gloves at her sides, and  
lowered her visor. She pressed a blue button on the back of her right  
hand glove, and just before her visor blanked out her vision, she  
lifted a ring on a chain around her neck and kissed it.  
  
Then the virtual reality system kicked in, and suddenly Angel *was*  
the Gundam. She smiled, and Shinimejenya's eyes flashed menacingly. She  
flared her black dragon wings, and with a slight jump of her massive  
mechanicle legs, soared up and out of the hanger bay.  
  
  
  
  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirus kissed his finger tips, and blew the kiss up out the window,  
to where a black speck, Angel in Shinimejenya, was rapidly flying away,  
surrounded with a small escort.  
  
"God speed to you, Angel, my love," He whispered. He lowered his eyes  
and turned away from the window, knowing very good and well that his  
'best friend' may never come back. And also knowing that if she  
succeeded, this reality would never exist...  
  
Yet even more painful and frightning was the concept that she might  
fail, and in her failure die. The thought of his sweet angel dying  
without getting the chance to tell her of his true feelings was  
unbearable...  
  
  
  
  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wing King, this is the Dragon, over," Kitten directed her message to  
the black, somewhat beat up jet flying next to her.  
  
"Dragon, this is Wing King, I read you, over." Came back the crackly  
reply.  
  
"Wing King, this is the Dragon; we're nearing our designated point of  
launch for Operation..." She paused, briefly remembering... "Operation  
Meteor II," She continued. "Over."  
  
"Dragon, this is the Wing King; ackowledged." The pilot's voice seemed  
shaky. The pilot, being one of Angel's good friends, was one of the  
only ones that knew what was really going to happen. "Ordering Squadren  
formation alpha X0, Dragon. Over."  
  
"Acknowledged." Angel hesitated, then added, "Thank you, Vix. It was...  
wonderful to be your friend." Through the amazingly detailed sight that  
the virtual reality system gave her, Angel saw the Wing King pilot  
smile, and flash her a thumbs up sign.  
  
"Great to know and be friends and serve with you, Angel," 'Vix'  
replied. "Your parents would be proud, I'm sure." Kitten blinked back  
tears. "Now go get em, tiger!" Angel laughed at that last, and raised  
her arm and made a thumbs up sign. Since the virtual reality made it  
seem like she *was* the Gundam she was in, the Gundam suit raised its  
fist and duplicated the movement at the same time she was doing it.  
  
"Thanks, Vix," Angel replied, lowering her/the gundam's arm. She  
grinned. "Alright, we're here. Lets do this!"  
  
With a lurch, Shinimejenya came to a halt in midair, abruptly going  
into a semi-standing position, as opposed to her superman-style flight  
position, and began her rapid descent. The flight squardren looped   
around and hovered around her, guarding her from all sides as she  
hovered a few hundred feet above the ground. Her mechanical dragon  
wings flapped occasionally, keeping her aloft.  
  
Angel gave a mental command, blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she  
was back inside the head of Shinimejenya, in her seat. She tore of  
the VR gloves and leg wraps and visor, and quickly shoved her messy  
golden brown bangs out of her eyes before punching in a series of  
complex, detailed codes and commands. Everything began glowing a dark  
green, and the internal lights switched from a bright golden light to  
illuminating everything in a forest green glow.  
  
Outside, the pilots could see the Gundam DragonRage begin to spin, arms  
out to the sides, clawed hands molded into fists. Little spouts  
extended from the arms, legs, chest, head, and back. From the spouts  
poured an ice blue liquid, that immediately mistified. The whirlwind  
created by the spinning Gundam caught the mist, and within moments  
Shinimejeya was surrounded by what looked to be a pale blue, almost  
magic-like aura.  
  
Within the Gundam, Angel gritted her teeth, and forced her arm to reach  
forward against the oppressing G-Force that pressed her to her seat.  
Her arms screamed, but onward she stretched...towards that big blue  
button... Her fingers brushed it... YES! She pressed the button with a  
final, firm shove downwards of her fist, and everything went white...  
  
Vix, high above all the action, grinned down at the whirling mobile  
suit. "Good luck," The middle aged man said quietly, and then  
Shinimejenya was engulfed in a blinding white light, and when he and  
the other pilots looked, the Gundam was gone without a trace. Vix  
smiled tightly.  
  
"Good luck, little angel," He said again, before ordering his squad  
back to the base.  
  
The fate and doom of all mankind was in the hands of Angeliya Viskae,  
the seventeen year old daughter of Duke Axis Viskae and the legendary  
Shinimejenya Sorceress, Kititcatya Shidazhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
DATE:  
Six Years after the Battle of Shinimejenya (aka the final battle w/Jzaar.)  
Three Years after the marriage of Axis and Kitten.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear  
Relena, happy birthday to you!" The group of seven ended the song with  
clapping. Relena, at the table, grinned.  
  
"Make a wish, mama!" The little, honey golden haired boy with his   
father's prussian blue eyes, no more than four, grinned at his mother.  
Relena, eyes twinkling, bit a lip in thought for a moment, then blew  
out the thirty-one candles on the bright yellow birthday cake.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Heero asked as Sirus slid off his knee to hug  
his mother.  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't come true!" She laughed. Heero smiled gently  
along with her. The little boy, now in Relena's lap, moved to take a  
handful of the cake, but Relena laughingly gently moved his hand away.  
  
"Here ya go, princess," A platinum blonde haired man looking to be in  
his mid thirties handed Relena a silver cake-cutter with yellow and  
blue ribbons tied to the handle. Still smiling at Quatre, she moved  
to begin cutting, and passing out the pieces as chatting and laughing  
resumed among old friends in the kitchen of Sanq Palace, a small,  
privet party.  
  
"This is *so* much better than those state dinners..." Relena mock  
shuddered. Kitten, her shoulder length, slightly and softly wavy/curly  
reddish-gold hair -dyed; silver hair was just too good at attracting  
unwelcome attention- was pulled back into a french braid, save for the  
small, twisted length of hair that came from behind her right ear and  
fell to her waist. She came behind the still sitting down Relena and  
gave her an around-the-shoulders-from-behind hug.  
  
"Oh, its so great to see you all again!" Kitten exclaimed happily,  
every bit the same sixteen year old she had been so long ago, despite  
being twenty-three, the youngest person there at the moment. Axis  
smiled at his wife as he came up beside her and kissed her temple while  
placing a lingering arm about her hourglass shaped waist.  
  
Kitten, when her husband put his arm around her, grinned even wider.  
Duo, standing off to the side and talking with Trowa, was the only one  
who noticed when glancing briefly at his 'little sister' the slight  
mischieviously happy twinkle in her sea green eyes.  
  
"Present time!" Quatre announced, entering the room with an armful of  
assortedly wrapped gifts and packages. Relena laughed, and Heero moved  
the remains of the cake aside to make room-  
  
The gifts never made it to the table, however, as a massive explosion  
shook the entire palace, and everyone was thrown either to the floor or  
against the wall.  
  
Then came the second shockwave, and they were all cast around like rag  
dolls once more. Heero held his son tight, protectively, as Relena  
clung to a table leg. Kitten was slumped in a corner, a trickl of blood  
going down her temple. Everyone else, except Wufei who had grabbed the  
doorframe, was sprawled out painfully on the floor.  
  
Everyone cautiously rose to their feet, except Axis, who immediately  
rushed to Kitten. Kitten groaned, and scowled, demanding to know what  
had happened. The action of scowling so fiercely, however, only brought  
a painful grimace, and she touched the side of her forehead. Her  
fingers came away slick and sticky with red.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Duo growled, pulling himself to his feet.  
  
"Thats what I want to know." Kitten glowered -gingerly, almost.  
  
"Well, I think we know who to ask," Trowa said suddenly, his tone  
emotionless. Kitten blinked. She hadn't heard any of the guys talk with  
that same solider, no-emotion tone since...  
  
She mentally shook herself out of old memories, and she and Axis,  
followed by everyone else, went to the window where Trowa stood,  
holding the curtains aside and subtly glaring at whatever or whoever  
was out there.  
  
"Kuso..." Duo growled ferally when he came up behind Trowa and spied  
what was on the lawn of the west garden -a meadow, really; a large  
expanse of grass and wildflowers.  
  
"It can't be... That's not- I mean, there's no way... is there?" Relena  
was breathing hard, her eyes wide. She held the young Sirus closer,  
her arm around his shoulders and her other hand on his cheek as he  
hugged him tighter. Heero unconsciously placed a comforting hand on her  
shoulder while glaring out the window...  
  
At the Epion.  
  
A black Epion, granted, but it was most definately Epion. Heero's eyes  
narrowed as bad memories surfaced from so long ago...  
  
"Geez, can't that Treize dude just die already?" Duo muttered. "Its  
been almost three decades since that guy croaked, and he still haunts  
us via his old Gundam..."  
  
"It may not be *the* Epion," Quatre reasoned. "It may just be another  
one built in the likes of the old Epion."  
  
"Well, whoever it is, they have no right to it," Wufei said firmly.  
  
"Plus, its officially illegal," Surprisingly, it was Relena who spoke,  
now glaring outside as well. The woman spun on her heel and marched,  
hand in hand with her son, out the door, the Gundam Pilots and two  
Magi Workers at her heels, all equally determined to figure out what  
that mobile suit was, how it had gotten there, and who was piloting it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel groaned, and, with much physical pain, she raised her hand to  
touch a throbbing spot on her forehead. Sure enough, just behind her  
hairline, her fingers found a bloody gash. She hissed in pain when the  
pads of her calloused fingers came in contact with exposed nerves, and  
she quickly withdrew her hand.  
  
Breathing deeply for a moment, and fighting off the oppressing mental  
darkness, Angel tried to get her wits back in order.  
  
The internal clock that her mind had always seemed to naturally have was  
completely out of whack. Her entire body throbbed, as if it had been  
yanked and stretched every way and direction possible, then had aburptly  
been released and her skin had *snapped* back into place.  
  
Finally, Angel, with a great deal of effort and pain, pried her eyes  
open. It didn't seem to do much good, as the inside of the cockpit was  
completely dark. Angel fumbled blindly for a moment for the switch on  
her arm rest. She sighed in relief when she pressed it, and dull light  
flooded the cockpit.  
  
She painfully and sorely extended her hand slightly and gingerly entered  
in a code into the console just before her. The controls and digits and  
screens popped to life, and Angel's eyes were immediately caught on a  
vidscreen to her right. She grinned and blinked back tears after her  
initial surprise at seeing *those* people so soon.  
  
A wave of nausea wracked Angel's body and stomach, and she curled up,  
fumbling for the release button, and her harness restraints unlocked,  
and fell away, leaving her free. She gave a cry, and another spasm  
flooded her limbs and she shook uncontrollably for a moment. Sobbing  
with the pain and bent over in agony, her arm shot out almost  
automatically to a control pad on the wall to her right. She slammed her  
fist into the red button, and an emergency hatch opened to her left.  
She stumbled out of her chair, grabbed ahold of the handle attached to  
a thick cable cord and pressed a pedel-button on the floor, and jumped  
out of the cockpit.  
  
Faintly, as Angel was descending, her grip on the handle getting weak,  
her hazy mind registered that there was a group of eight people  
gathered below her, in a circle around the spot where she would land.  
  
The cable lowered her slowly, too slowly, down towards the ground. When  
she was only seven yards from her toes touching solid, untainted earth,  
another spasm wracked her figure, and her grip faltered and she  
plummeted to the ground.  
  
A faint, distant realization in Angel's watery thoughts told her that  
she should be unconscious from pain, and another part of her remotely  
registered that she felt no pain.  
  
Slowly, she forced herself to focus her hazy eyes, and Angel groaned  
with the effort, but she succeeded nonetheless, and came face to face  
with eyes that mirrored her own; sea green, with flecks of silver,  
except Angel's eyes had gold flecks...  
  
Angel mentally shook herself. She couldn't go off track! She blinked,  
and faintly realized that there were voices attempting to speak to her.  
Slurred, no words that she could make out, but they were voices, alright.  
  
Angel furrowed her brow half in pain half in concentration, and tried  
to sort out the voices, tried to understand anything through her foggy  
haze...  
  
"-alright?" A question of concern, for her...  
  
"C'mon...who....you?" Another voice, a bit impatient. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Uncle Duo..." Angel groaned out. She swam against the harsh current of  
darkness that was trying to sweep her away, and blinked again. She  
looked to her right, and saw the surprised expression on the face of a  
violet eyed, brown haired man. Yes, that was Uncle Duo...  
  
"Its...good to see...see you ag-again..." Angel trailed off in a fit of  
coughing, tasting a sweet metallic flavor on her tongue; blood.  
  
When it passed, Angel knew she didn't have much longer; the darkness of  
unwilling unconsciousness was dragging her down towards sleep even  
harder now. Angel turned back to look up at the person whom had caught  
her, and her heart constricted. She reached up a slender finger and  
touched the woman's cheek, and smiled weakly.  
  
"Hello, Mother..." She told the woman. Angel didn't see the shocked  
expression on the sea-green eyed woman's face, as she was finally  
forced to succum to unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Well, the responses I got from my question in the dedications chapter  
of 'Kitten,' the story that 'Kitten's Angel' is a sequel to, was a mixed  
one. So I decided to do a compromise and post the first two chapters  
together instead of just one, or four.  
  
Once again, as I said in Chapter One, if you are reading this, and you  
have not read my other story, entitled 'Kitten,' I STRONGLY suggest you  
do so, otherwise this will seem VERY confusing.  
  
Just as a warning, I won't be posting as quickly as I did with Kitten,  
for the reason that with Kitten, the plot had been forming over a  
period of almost three years, wheras this one is completely fresh and  
new, so I will probably have more writter's blocks and have a harder  
time forming the aura (some of you more serious authors should know  
what I mean by 'aura.') of this story.  
  
Well, thats it for now! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO GUNDAM  
WING SAVE MY OWN CREATIONS (ANGEL, KITTEN, SIRUS, SHINIMJENYA,  
DRAGONRAGE EPION, ECT.) AND THIS PLOT. 'KITTEN'S ANGEL' IS (C) ALEXIA  
GODDESS, 2002. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION AND/OR USE OF ORIGINAL  
PROPERTY/IDEAS IS SUBJECT TO LEGAL LAWSUIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* 


	3. Chapter Three: I Am Who I Am

~ Kitten's ~ Angel ~  
  
  
sequel to 'kitten'  
  
  
by  
  
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
I Am Who I Am  
  
  
  
DATE: The Present, three years after the marriage of Axis and Kitten.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kitty, *darling* is there something you want to tell me?" Axis asked  
'calmly' through gritted teeth. Kitten, standing at the window, threw  
her husband a look.  
  
"I'm just as baffled as you!" She retorted. "I've never seen that girl  
in my life! And for the thousandth time, yes, I'm positive I was a   
virgin when I married you. And there is no way for that girl to be as  
old as she is if I had betrayed you with another man *during* our  
marriage." She was scowling now, and blinking back tears. Axis looked  
sheepish as he came up behind her and placed his hands on her  
shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, hon," He apologized. "I...I panicked." He kissed the top of  
her head affectionately. Kitten sighed and raised a hand and placed it  
on top of his.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment, watching the swarms of workers and  
scientists surrounding the gundam outside. It had been a few hours  
since it had suddenly appeared, and still no one had been able to get  
inside. Even Heero had admitted the codes and encryptions were beyond  
him.  
  
"She does look a lot like you, though..." Axis said after a moment.  
Kitten nodded.  
  
"She does," The woman affirmed. "Her hair and ears are like yours,  
too..."  
  
"What do you think it means?" Axis asked. Kitten remained silent for a  
moment.  
  
"I don't know..." Kitten gnawed her lower lip. "She looks so familiar...  
I could have sworn that I've seen her before." Suddenly she gasped-  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
  
"Ha!" The little girl squealed. "Got ya."  
  
Kitten blinked.  
  
Where was she?  
  
Before her was a man and a young girl at a small table with a  
board game mounted on it. The woman was smiling in truimph. The man  
sitting in front of her scowled. The girl giggled.  
  
"You tricked me!" He growled.  
  
"You fell for it, uncle!" The girl said smugly. The man made a face  
and the girl giggled again.  
  
"That I did," He chuckled. "That was clever of you, child, tricking  
me into that. You take after your mother in your talent of innocent  
trickery."  
  
Kitten, curious, took a step forward. She gasped and gave a cry of  
startlement when she knocked into a table with a vase of flowers on it.  
The table tipped, and the vase slid from it and crashed to the floor.  
  
Kitten made a grab for it, but her fingers...her hands... Her hands  
went right through the vase!  
  
Kitten looked up sharply, her unbound hair tumbling about her face as  
she stared with an inquizitive and puzzled expression at the man and  
the girl. They hadn't noticed her...  
  
What was going on?  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the little girl looked up from the board  
and stared directly into Kitten's wide sea green eyes. The little girl  
drew in a sharp breath and gasped.  
  
"What is it, Princess?" The man asked, looking up. Slowly, the  
little girl stood, and took a cautious step towards Kitten. Kitten for  
some reason wanted to back away, but was somehow unable...  
  
"Mama?" The little girl's high, wavering voice, tearful eyes, and  
cautious, trembling white hand reaching for her...  
  
"What is it, child?" The man stood. "There is no one there. What are  
you calling the bookshelf mama for?"  
  
"She's right there!" The child burst into tears. Kitten turned, and  
saw that a bookshelf was indeed right behind her. She turned back, the  
little girl's sobbing in her ears...  
  
"Mama!" The child screamed. "Mama, don't leave me again!" Kitten turned  
the rest of the way to see that everything was blurred and blending and  
fading... all but the little girl's eyes...  
  
And then Kitten's mind drifted back to dark oblivion, and she knew no  
more.  
  
  
  
  
*END*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
  
Kitten was trembling, and Axis turned her around. She was breathing  
hard, her eyes wide. She blinked, fighting for control of her senses as  
her shoulders heaved with every harsh breath.  
  
"Kit!" Axis shook her gently, concern etched on his face. "Kitty,  
c'mon!"  
  
"The little girl...her eyes...the young woman..." Kitten murmured.  
  
"What little girl?" Axis asked. "What about the eyes?" Kitten suddenly  
seemed to snap out of her stupor, and stared into Axis's face.  
  
"I know who she is." Kitten said breathlessly. "The young woman, Axis,  
I know who she is!"  
  
*My God...* Kitten thought. *That dreamlike vision from so long ago...  
It wasn't a hallucination...* Faintly, she realized Axis was prodding  
her for more answers, but as she went to reply, another memory caught  
her.  
  
  
  
*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
"Why must you plague me always?" Kitten hissed at the amulet in her  
hands.  
  
"Because it belongs to you," A voice chimed, sweeping off the wind, a  
voice Kitten knew very, very well.  
  
"Shini?" Kitten rose to her feet, amulet still in her hands, ignoring  
the tear tracks going down her face.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm all around you, child." Shinimjenya said gently. Kitten winced.  
Again, that word, 'child.'   
  
"Why am I here? And what do you mean 'it belongs to me?'" Kitten  
inquired, turning about, and around again.  
  
"Just what I said. The Stone has finally found its true master, after  
many thousands of years; you." Shinimejenya almost sounded amused.  
"Child, there was more than one reason why I Chose you for my Host."  
Kitten blinked and opened her mouth, but Shinimejenya cut her off. "You  
have a gift, young one," The invisible Dragoness continued. "And had I  
not become a Rider within you and hidden that gift from everyone  
including yourself, that gift would have been discovered, abused,  
misused, and you would have become a spiteful, vengeful, bitter woman."  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"No, child, do not ask anymore, for I will not say anymore. Only know  
that I now leave you, though only for now, to take up residence once  
again inside the stone that was created to house me." In Kitten's hands,  
the Destruction Stone began to pulse with silver fire.  
  
  
  
  
*END*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
*What...* Kitten's mind was swirling. *What brought that up?*  
Tentively, Kitten touched her engagement ring that doubled as the   
Trinity Stone, the former Destruction Stone, holding the remains of the  
spirit of Shinimejenya...  
  
"A gift...Shini once told me I had a gift unlike any other..." Kitten  
whispered. Axis gave her an odd look.  
  
"What gift?" He asked.  
  
"I...I really don't know." Kitten furrowed her brow. "She never told me.  
I mean, I'd been told that before, by various sorceress and such, but I  
always thought it was because I was the one meant to Host Shinimejenya,  
or that they were referring to Shini herself. But after that...After  
Shini told me I had a gift, I wasn't so sure..."  
  
"What does it have to do with that girl and this...this Gundam?" Kitten's  
husband asked.  
  
"I have no idea..." Kitten's eyes suddenly narrowed and she pursed her  
lips. "But I intend to find out." With that, the woman turned on her  
heel and marched out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, is it just me, or is she almost a mirror image of Kitten when  
she was younger, when we all first met?" Duo asked sourly, glaring down  
at the short, muscular, but not unattractively so, young woman laying  
on Relena's bed.  
  
"Except for the hair color, yes," Quatre agreed. He cocked his head  
as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Quite odd."  
  
"You guys notice she also looks like Axis?" Trowa spoke up from his  
position of crossed arms and leaning against the doorframe of the  
doorway into Relena and Heero's room.  
  
"You saying this is their kid?" Heero asked placidly, turning his eyes  
on Trowa. Trowa looked like he might shrug, but he just shook his head  
slightly.  
  
"Its possible," The former pilot said after a minute. "They were  
engaged for over seven years."  
  
"Uh, it might just be me," Duo said cynically, raising his hand slightly,  
and pointed at the girl stiffly. "BUT THAT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A SEVEN  
YEAR OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Cool it, Maxwell," Wufei growled. Duo glared, but sat back down,  
scowling almost uncharacteristically. It seriously bugged him that a  
girl almost identicle to his imouto-chan had just popped out of nowhere  
piloting a Gundam that -according to the scientists still outside- may  
be more advanced than Epion, Wing Zero, and the Tall Gease all put  
together.  
  
Needless to say, the former Shinigami was royally ticked.  
  
Just then, before another word could be spoken, an almost childish  
groan rose from the large four poster canopy bed across the room. Duo  
was the first to the young woman's side, looking almost concerned, and  
definately very anxious for the girl to wake up.  
  
"Sirus?" The girl moaned, her tone questioning. Heero stiffened noticably  
at the mention of his son's name from the strange girl's lips.  
  
"Hey, girl," Duo tapped the girl's cheek. "C'mon, wake up, would you?"  
  
"Duo, be polite at least," Quatre requested. Duo threw him a look but  
stopped tapping her.  
  
"Miss?" Quatre looked down at the girl with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Un-uncle Q-Quatre?" The girl moaned. The former G-Boys all blinked. How  
did she know Duo *and* Quatre's name? And what was with the uncle bit?  
  
"Y-yes," Quatre said after a moment. "I'm here." The woman gave a wide  
yawn, and turned on her side, snuggling into the blankets and pillows,  
but didn't open her eyes.  
  
"I had the wierdest dream," She murmured.  
  
"What dream?" Quatre asked, holding up a hand to the other pilots, who  
looked as though they wished to ask some questions as well. Again, the  
girl yawned, but still did not open her eyes.  
  
"The Darklyrs..." She mumbled.  
  
"Who are the Darklyrs?" The Arabian man asked.  
  
"Don't know..." She grabbed a pillow and hugged it close. "They came  
through me... remember? They killed everyone... Mama managed to save us,  
though, and we kept fighting and fighting..." She buried her face in  
the pillow, and a muffled sob was heard. "They took me...Mama and Papa  
and you Uncle Heero, Uncle Duo, Uncle Wufei and Uncle Trowa and Sirus  
came to rescue me... Sirus got hurt...he almost died cuz of me..." The  
sobbing was louder now, and she gripped the pillow tighter. Pity and  
concern entered Quatre's eyes, and Duo sat on the bed, and placed his  
hand on her back, wanting to comfort her for some reason. She was so  
much like Kitten...  
  
"Who were the leaders? Of the resistence?" Trowa asked. The girl brought  
her knees to her chest, still hiding her face in the pillows.  
  
"Kiticatya and Axis Viskae..." The girl's voice was twisted with  
emotional agony.  
  
"Well, we're here now, and so are they, all in one piece." Duo said  
kindly. "You go ahead and go back to sleep."  
  
"Kay..." The girl sniffed, snuggled her head deeper into the soft pillows,  
and soon she was breathing deeply.  
  
"Somebody better go get Kitten and Axis," Heero said, his voice low and  
cold.  
  
"No need," The men turned to see Kitten, Axis at her side, enter the  
room.  
  
"Where's Relena and Sirus?" Trowa inquired.  
  
"Relena has Sirus, and she's outside overseeing the experiments and such  
on the 06 Gundam."  
  
"So thats what they decided to call it?"  
  
"For now," Axis affirmed Wufei's question as to Kitten's '06' comment.  
  
"Has she woken up? Said anything?" Kitten asked, looking at the girl.  
Something inside her melted, and she found her gaze softening on the  
young woman, sleeping on Relena's bed, tear streaks going down her face.  
  
"She thought she was...well, back from wherever she came from." Quatre  
said, standing, hands back in his pockets. "From her voice, wherever  
she came from has become pretty awful, and she thought it had all been  
a dream."  
  
"She knew all of our names, and kept calling us 'Uncle,'" Duo added. He  
scowled. "This is too confusing."  
  
"Well, then, lets question the source of the confusion, shall we?" Axis  
suggested, and without waiting for approval, walked over to the bed,  
and tapped the girl lightly on the cheeks, talking insistently, but not  
unkindly, trying to rouse her from her slumber.  
  
It worked.  
  
Quicker than even Wufei could follow, the girl leaped up, twisted, and  
jumped off the opposite side of the bed. She whirled, having pulled a  
dagger out from nowhere, and crouched, growling ferally. If she took any  
notice of the white sweatpants and white blouse she had on, and the  
thick bandages that were around her torso, arms, and left leg, she didn't  
show it, and only continued glaring.  
  
Her eyes settled on Kitten, and a flicker of recognization and pain  
danced across her sea green, gold flecked eyes. Slowly, warily, her gaze  
fixed on Kitten, she lowered the dagger, and stood up straight, and  
though it must have been painful on her stitches, she didn't even wince.  
  
"Mama..." The girl whispered, and swallowed hard; her voice sounded  
choked with pain, and she blinked a few times, rapidly, as if to push  
back tears.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero demanded, his voice icy. The girl ignored him, and  
walked slowly around the bed till she was standing before them all.  
  
"Answer h-" Kitten cut off Axis's demand with a raise of her hand and a  
twitch of her fingers as she regarded the young woman before them  
almost curiously.  
  
"Who are you, child?" Kitten asked softly, kindly, as if she were  
speaking to a wounded ten year old. "What is your name?"  
  
The girl swallowed visibly, and smiled slightly.  
  
"My name..." She laughed lightly, hanging her head and shaking it softly.  
"How ironic..." She looked up again, happiness shining from her eyes.  
"I'm your daughter, of course." The smile widened, her eyes dancing. "My  
name, my dear mother, is Angeliya Viskae, and I am from the future."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out! But I finally started a BB (Batman  
Beyond) fic that I've had rolling around in my tiny blonde brain for  
ages. Even if you know next to zilch about the new Batman, could you  
pleeeeease read it???? *gets big, begging puppy-dog eyes* Onegai???  
  
Anyhoo, please review and tell me what you think!  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO GUNDAM  
WING SAVE MY OWN CREATIONS (ANGEL, KITTEN, SIRUS, SHINIMJENYA,  
DRAGONRAGE EPION, ECT.) AND THIS PLOT. 'KITTEN'S ANGEL' IS (C) ALEXIA  
GODDESS, 2002. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION AND/OR USE OF ORIGINAL  
PROPERTY/IDEAS IS SUBJECT TO LEGAL LAWSUIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* 


	4. Chapter Four: Story-Time

~ Kitten's ~ Angel ~  
  
  
sequel to 'kitten'  
  
  
by  
  
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO UNCLE JOHN, MY FATHER'S IDENTICLE TWIN  
BROTHER, PASSED INTO THE HANDS OF GOD ON SUNDAY, FEBUARY 10th.  
  
Love you, Uncle Freaky Man (P.S. Uncle John, just for the record, I  
still think cheddar cheese is evil.)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
Story-Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind was cool and sweet, both to the scent and the touch. It blew  
gently across the gently rolling hills, making the tall grasses look  
like rippling silk.  
  
Angel stood a ways away from them all, before them. They all sat or  
stood under the shade of a trio of berch trees, but Angel stood under  
direct sunlight wearing a light, mint green summer dress. Her wavy  
brown hair let loose fell in gently slopping and curling hills of  
chocolate colored satiny tresses to midback, now weaved into a trim  
french braid. She stood with her arms spread out, palms curved upwards,  
hands curled slightly as if to catch the sweet wind. Her eyes were  
closed and her face was tilted towards the cloudless blue sky, an  
expression of serenity and contentment on her face.  
  
For all appearances, she looksed just like her name; an angel.  
  
It had been almost an hour ago that Angel had awoken. After that  
initial shocking statement, accusations had been thrown, denials  
shouted, disbeliefs stated...  
  
Quatre and Kitten together had managed to calm things down enough so  
that they agreed that Kitten would help Angel change, and they would  
meet in a far field of the palace grounds to discuss...things.  
  
Now here they were...  
  
Cautiously, not wanting to disterb the woman's tranquility, Kitten  
stepped forward, making hardly a sound. She placed a gentle hand on  
the young woman's shoulder, and Angel looked at her in slight surprise.  
She smiled gently, almost forcefully, as if she hadn't smiled in an  
eternity and lowered her arms.  
  
"Thank you for being patient," Angel whispered. Kitten laughed softly.  
  
"Patience isn't usually one of my strong points, but, you're welcome."  
Kitten smiled. "Now..."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Angel sighed. Kitten winced. She was so much like she  
had been at her age...so young, yet bearing so much...  
  
"Lets start with where you come from," Kitten suggested gently. Angel  
looked up at the older woman that would one day be her mother, and  
then looked away, blinking back tears.  
  
"Well..." Angel started. "Long story short; I'm from about twenty years  
into the future."  
  
"How is that possible?" Kitten asked, shocked.  
  
"Twenty years is a lot of time," Angel shrugged. "Humans advanced."  
  
"I take it that new Gundam you arrived in served as your 'time machine?'"  
  
Angel nodded, and Kitten threw the former Gundam Pilots behind her a  
look.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kitten asked softly after a moment. "What happens  
in the future?"  
  
"In a few words?" Angel's voice was suddenly bitter. "I happened. Thats  
what."  
  
"Clarify, please." Kitten asked calmly, looking concerned.  
  
"Alright." Angel frowned, glaring out at the distance. Her hands were  
clasped behind her back, her chin thrust forward stubbornly, as if she  
were in the military and was giving a defiant report to her superior.  
  
"In about three years from now, you and your husband, Axis, will  
reproduce, and I will be born. At the moment of my birth, a grand  
output of energy will be conducted. An alien force from outside our  
dimension will home in on that energy and use it to cross over. It will  
lay dorment until my seventh birthday when it will burst free,  
take what was left of my life, and open a portal its own dimension.  
  
"Out of the rift it will formed, thousands of black, spirit like  
creatures will emerge and overun our planet and solar system. The sun  
will collapse, but somehow its core will remain and continue to give us  
just enough light to survive.  
  
"A year after that, human numbers are no more than one million, at  
best. The creatures that had crossed over are called 'Darklyrs,' for  
their preference for darkness. They feed by simply touching anything  
alive, and sucking it dry of its life force. For humans, they basically  
eat your soul, some say. Either way, you end up dead.  
  
"We find that the only thing that is effective against them is magic.  
You, my father, and my uncles are the only magic wielding beings alive.  
You all recruiting any humans with enough magical essence inside them  
to use, but its not enough. Within months our numbers twindle to half a  
million at most. Finally Sirus, son of Relena and Heero Yuy, only  
twelve, invents a way to take only the tiniest bit of magic and attach  
it to little bursts of electric energy, like electric/magic bullets,  
if you will. These prove deadly to the Darklyrs, but by now our numbers  
are simply too little.  
  
"Two years after the Darklyrs had first arrived, you, my father -Axis-  
and the former Gundam Pilots -my 'uncles'- launch a final, desperate  
attack to reduce the Darklyr's numbers enough to at least give us an  
edge. You infiltrate their main base, plant a bomb. But before you can  
get out..." Angel's fists clenched, and she looked down, biting a lip  
till it bled. Kitten's heart went out to the girl, but she stayed put.  
She had to get this out, or she'd never heal...  
  
Angel took a deep, shuddering breath, and forced herself to continue.  
  
"Just before the bomb exploded, we got one last transmission..."  
Angel's voice was soft. "Sirus was thirteen, and like a big brother to  
me as well as a best friend...I was only eight...maybe nine, I don't  
remember." Angel swallowed, and blinked hard as if to ward off tears.  
  
"What was the transmission?" Kitten asked softly, placing a hand on  
Angel's shoulder.  
  
"Just two words... One a name, actually." Angel sniffed lightly, and  
placed her hand over Kitten's, whose was still resting on her shoulder.  
  
"What name?" Kitten proded gently. "What words?" Angel blinked again,  
hard, as she gazed out at the horizon, then looked at her future  
mother, straight in the eye, and said one word, one name that sent  
Kitten's reality spiraling.  
  
"Zephra's alive."  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
Before my usual author's notes, I wish to firstly state that this  
fanfic, as stated at the top, this chapter is dedicated my uncle,  
who died this month of a quick and painless heartattack which was the  
result of a rare, genetic heart disease which both my father and I have  
inherited as well.  
  
In regard to the 'cheddar' and 'freaky man' comment, thats a personal  
family joke/story for those my friends and family who read this.  
  
Onto happier things...  
  
Short, I know, but I hope it cleared up a bit about whats going on.  
NOW are you starting to see some of the threads I left hanging in  
'Kitten' come into their purpose? Huh? HUH?  
  
Anyhoo, hoped that proved a good plot twist, and I hope you continue  
reading and continue enjoying!  
  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
P.S. Yes, my uncle's death is why I'm so late in posting this. Sorry!  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO GUNDAM  
WING SAVE MY OWN CREATIONS (ANGEL, KITTEN, SIRUS, SHINIMJENYA,  
DRAGONRAGE EPION, ECT.) AND THIS PLOT. 'KITTEN'S ANGEL' IS (C) ALEXIA  
GODDESS, 2002. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION AND/OR USE OF ORIGINAL  
PROPERTY/IDEAS IS SUBJECT TO LEGAL LAWSUIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* 


	5. Chapter Five: The Catch

~ Kitten's ~ Angel ~  
  
  
sequel to 'kitten'  
  
  
by  
  
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Z-Zephra?" Kitten's breathing was shallow, her eyes wide. Disbelief  
and hope running rampid, conflicting, clashing, but both continueing to  
exist nonetheless. "Are you sure that's what you heard?" She managed to  
ask. Angel turned gold-green eyes on her future mother.  
  
"I'm sure." She said. Kitten suppressed a shudder. That was not the  
voice of a young woman, that was the voice of a hardened soldier. And  
that voice... The iciness, the coldness, the determination to block out  
all emotions and people. She threw a glance to Heero.  
  
Not again...  
  
"I hate to dissappoint you," Kitten said softly after a moment. "But  
Zephra...she can't be...she's-"  
  
"Dead, I know." Angel crossed her arms over her chest, glaring coldly  
out at the horizon. "At least in this time. But if she's alive in the  
future, she's alive here. Somewhere."  
  
"But we have no idea where she is!" Kitten pointed out. Angel threw her  
a smirk. "Perhaps not, but how do you think your husband and your  
cousin found you when you were here?" Kitten blinked, then grinned.  
Of course! Then she frowned.  
  
"So you're thinking that if you find Zephra, you might get a clue as to  
how to stop this thing?" Kitten asked. Angel turned away. She was silent  
for a moment, almost as if struggling with something...  
  
"Yes," She then said. "One of our theories is that maybe the Darklyr  
leader took her for their host. We know for a fact that Darklyr's can  
only possess and take control those with magical powers. So if we can  
keep all of you guys and Zephra safe, we can at least prevent the leader  
from taking physical form, which should help our efforts in the future."  
  
Kitten suddenly frowned. This girl was hiding something. She was keeping  
something back....  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Kitten smiled and placed her hand on Angel's  
shoulder. "Thank you."  
  
Angel looked at her future mother and smiled, almost sadly.  
  
"You're welcome." She said. She glanced back at the former Gundam Pilots.  
"But we've got a lot of work to do in order to find Zephra before this  
all unravels."  
  
"Pardon?" Kitten's expression turned confused. Angel looked away once  
more, her face once again stoic.  
  
"I sort of...left part of the story out when I explained about the  
time travel." Angel said. Her voice was soft, and betrayed barely any  
emotion. Kitten's heart went out to the girl who was to be her daughter.  
  
"What is it?" Kitten squeezed Angel's shoulder comfortingly. Angel  
stared stonily out at the horizon, neither her expression nor her tone  
nore her posture betraying any sadness or fear.  
  
"If I don't find Zephra, alive, before my time is up here in this time,  
then the timeline will completely collapse."  
  
"What?" Kitten's eyes went wide. Even she knew what that meant... "But  
that means..." Her eyes hardened slightly. "This dimension, not just  
Earth, will simply cease to exist."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"How...how much time do you have, Angel?" Kitten demanded, her tone  
slightly harder than she had intended. Angel didn't even flinch, but  
swallowed visibly.  
  
"Thats the thing," She turned her head and stared her mother in the eye  
as she answered.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, so just to get this all straight," Duo began in his famous 'I'll  
do whatever's nessecary but I promise to whine the whole way' tone.  
  
"Angel here," Duo nodded to Angel sitting on the other side of the  
table. "Is from a totally messed up, hellhole future, approximately  
twenty years from now. In that twenty years, Earth was invaded and  
taken over by soul-sucking demons who had used her as a gateway to enter  
our dimension by using the energy that was expelled at the moment of her  
birth, posessing her, then laying dorment until they had accumulated  
enough energy of their own to bust out, right?"  
  
"So far," Angel said. Her tone was stiff, and Kitten squeezed her hand  
under the table, and the younger woman's expression softened.  
  
"So things got so bad that we, who by then have magic of our own, you  
say?" Duo's tone was incredulous. Angel nodded, an amused smirk on her  
face. Duo scowled but continued. "So we, the former G-Boys, along with  
Kitten, Axis, and the Z-ster," He jerked his head at Zion without looking  
at him. "Go on one last attempt to blow their main base to high heaven,  
right?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"Okay, so we go in, apparently get caught, and Kitten manages to get  
out one last transmission before we hit the barrel, so to speak, and  
that transmission is a two word message stating the Zephie's alive.  
  
"Angel here takes over leading the rebellion in her mom's place, even  
though she ain't got a shred of Kitten's magical abilites. Things are  
going like crap, the human race is about to become extinct, so Heero  
and Relena's future offspring, an older Sirius who you say is your best  
friend?" Angel nodded, and Duo continued. "Sirius knows that they no  
longer have a chance in hell, so he orders the remains of the Epion  
to be rebuilt, only with a few nifty additions and modifications. Those  
modificiations turn out to be the process of turning the gundam into a  
time machine. With a catch. It can only go back about twenty years.  
  
"But, they figure it will be enough, since if Zephra's alive in that  
time, she's gotta be alive in this time, right now, right? Right." Duo  
goes on without pause. "So they assume that Zephra is probably the host  
of the Darklyr big cheese, so Angel here decides to come back in time  
to warn us so we can find Zephra and keep her from being possessed, or  
if she already is, then we can un-possess her or whatever.  
  
"But there's a catch." He leaned back in his chair, clearly done, and  
looked pointedly at Angel, who chuckled.  
  
"Aye," She confirmed. "A big catch." She leaned forward, clasping her  
hands on the polished mahogany table of one of the smaller conference  
rooms nearly an hour after the conversation with her future mother at  
the edge of the meadow. Dirty dinner dishes now cluttered the center of  
the table, having been pushed forward out of the way.  
  
"What's this catch?" Heero inquired. His tone was calculated, not  
revealing anything, yet it was still a human voice and held none of  
the icy indifference it had once held.  
  
Angel took a big breath, then blew it out slowly, a strand of chocolate  
hair hovering above her forehead then fluttering back down with the  
exhelled breath.  
  
"The catch is this." She said. "Time is a line, right? Or in our case a  
stiff wire. When you loop the the wire back around itself as I have in  
coming back to this timeframe, the wire weakens. It can only hold its  
shape for so long until it snaps back." She looked everyone at the  
table, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, Quatre, Relena, Kitten, Axis, and Zion  
in the eye before continuing.  
  
"Our timeline is no exception." She stated. "Evently time will snap  
back into place, taking me with it. Now, if we do things right, when it  
does that, time from this point on will be blank, and we can do things  
over, and my horrible future will be erased as it never existed." She  
clasped her hands tighter, and she looked down and stared at them.  
"But, as Duo said, there is a catch. Two, actually. The first is that  
if we don't find Zephra by the time I -in this time- am three months  
developed, then not only will it be too late, but the timeline will be  
screwed, having who knows what consequences."  
  
"And the second?" Kitten's voice was tight, and she was avoiding Axis's  
eyes, as he was hers.  
  
"The second catch..." Angel's clasped fists seemed to tighten even  
further, and Quatre narrowed his eyes as he saw a trickle of blood.  
"The second catch is that if I'm still here when my time is up... The  
timeline, the wire, will give way and...instead of snapping back  
into place it will simply...snap."  
  
"But if that happens..." Trowa's eyes were dark and calculating. Angel  
nodded as realization donned on the faces of everyone present.  
  
"Time will collapse." Kitten said darkly. "And our entire Dimension  
will dissintigrate and vanish."  
  
"Oh, and here's the lovely part," Angel spoke up with a mock cheerfullness.  
  
"Uh-oh." Zion winced.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea how much time I have in the first place,"  
Angel said 'brightly,' her voice heavily tained with bitterness.  
  
"I repeat; uh-oh." Zion said after a moment. The only one able to  
react was Duo, who fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out! Those of you that read my latest  
addition to 'Shadow Singer' know that I was ill, barely-able-to-get-out-  
of-bed-and-ready-to-go-to-the-hospital level sick, so of course I was  
unable to do any writing, but I'm doing my best to make up for it!  
  
Oh, and here's a question; are my dramatic part endings too...well,   
dramatic? Do they just come off as corny? Please tell! I'm not doing it  
on purpose, much; thats just the way I write...  
  
Anyhoo, once again, as I said in 'Shadow Singer' if you guys like the  
eerie, semi-drama of my fic, you will LOVE Azhure's tester chapter for  
her novel 'The Emerald.' Go check it out! 'The Emerald' is her only fic  
so click on the name 'Azhure' with only one story with it when you look  
it up on the author look up, which you WILL do, right? RIGHT???  
  
Anyhoo, hope ya enjoyed! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO GUNDAM  
WING SAVE MY OWN CREATIONS (ANGEL, KITTEN, SIRUS, SHINIMJENYA,  
DRAGONRAGE EPION, ECT.) AND THIS PLOT. 'KITTEN'S ANGEL' IS (C) ALEXIA  
GODDESS, 2002. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION AND/OR USE OF ORIGINAL  
PROPERTY/IDEAS IS SUBJECT TO LEGAL LAWSUIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* 


	6. Chapter Six: The Look of a Mother

~ Kitten's ~ Angel ~  
  
  
sequel to 'kitten'  
  
  
by  
  
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
The Look of a Mother  
  
  
  
  
  
The search for things nessecary to create a homing amulet powerful  
enough to search at least as far as Mars -since that was where Zephra  
was believed to have died- began immediately after Duo had been revived.  
  
Angel simply sat back and surveyed it all with the cool eye of the  
commander she was. She met Preventer Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin, and Dorothy  
Catalonia over the course of two days as her mother and father's search for  
the elements required for the homing spell elevated in pace and ergency;  
Zion had discovered that for a homing spell as big as the one they were  
planning on doing, they would either need a total of five experienced  
sorcerers/sorceresses, or they would have to do it during a Lunar  
Eclipse.  
  
Luck had been with them, as a Lunar eclipse was to take place in exactly  
one week. Angel winced at the number of days...She had hoped for a bit  
longer before... But she never let herself finish that thought. She  
would do what she needed to do when she needed to do it.  
  
Zion had once, during a meeting during which Angel had remained silent,  
expressed his desire that they had a few more Magi Workers on hand,  
should anything go wrong. The homing pendants he, Axis, and Kiros had  
constructed to find Kitten so long ago had only needed to search the  
city, not the entire solar system. Such a spell would require a much  
greater magnitude of power, and an even greater will to control it. It  
went without saying that Kitten was the most qualified to both perform  
the spell and channel the power for it. It also went without saying  
that Axis and Zion would be her Gatemen, connected to her mind the  
entire time, making sure nothing went out of control.  
  
"So the only thing missing would be the Ringmen, five sorcorers/sorceresses  
that would form a ring around the Channeler and the Gatemen, ready to  
cut the connection from the Channeler, Kitten, to the power source  
at any time, should anything go wrong." Zion informed them all. "We  
have all the essential ingredients, now we're just looking for the more  
rare ones, and some substitutes for some things that don't exist on  
Earth."  
  
"What about the Ringmen?" Quatre asked. "Can the spell be performed  
safely without them?"  
  
"We would be taking a chance," Axis confirmed. "But we really don't have  
a choice. We don't have time to find five suitable persons, let alone  
arrange for them to come here and give them addequet training."  
  
"Wish we could do something." Duo sighed, and sipped his milkshake; these  
meetings often went on for hours, and Duo refused to go longer than   
sixty minutes without some source of sugar. Kitten narrowed her eyes at  
Duo.  
  
"Hey, if he gets to eat during the meeting, why can't I?" She grumped.  
Without waiting for an answer, she stood, and left. She came back a   
moment later, having placed her order with a servant, and sat back down,  
not noticing the odd stares she was receiving.  
  
"Now, you were saying Duo?" Kitten inquired. Duo blinked, then shook  
his head. Some things never changed.  
  
"I was saying I wished we could help." He took another sip. "I mean,  
we kinda helped you defeat that Jzaar dude and his evil dragon thing,  
even if it was only morale support."  
  
Angel, standing in a corner, silent, was the only one who noticed the  
slight change in Kitten's posture, demeanor, and eyes. They flashed  
slightly, briefly with rememberence and thought.  
  
"Maybe you can..." The woman said softly after a moment.  
  
"Come again?" Wufei frowned.  
  
"I said, maybe you guys *can* help." She was excited now. "I never said  
anything because I never saw any need to, but you guys did just give  
me morale support when I defeated Magamijenya. Did any of you notice?"  
  
"Notice what?" Trowa fiddled with a pen in his hand, which he had been  
using to make notes a few moments before.  
  
"The glow." Kitten said firmly.  
  
"Yeah, we noticed that," Duo nodded. "You were shinning this bright  
silver blue-green, it was really-"  
  
"No, not *my* glow, *your* glow! Didn't you ever notice that the last  
burst of power I sent at the portal mirror was not only silver and blue,  
but *dark* green? I didn't really take much notice since I was kinda  
fighting for my life, but you guys had been glowing, too! This dark,  
forest type green.   
  
"You guys weren't just supporing me morally, but magically as well!  
Like I said, I never wanted to say anything, but you guys have a  
stronger magi gift that most humans. It's probably what allowed you to  
get so good at your Gundam Piloting so quickly. Heero, you were the  
first to pilot Wing Zero without going crazy beyond revival, and you  
were the only one to master it!  
  
"Trowa, how do you think you were able to survive out in space with  
only a space suit on for so long? And Quatre, I know you've ignored it,  
but you empathic, aren't you?"  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"You see?" Kitten cut off Quatre's round-about confession.  
  
"Good lord..." Everyone's eyes turned to Zion to see that he was  
holding out a glowing hand to Quatre. "She's right..." He moved it to  
Duo, then to Trowa, Heero, and Wufei. The glow never faltered. He then  
pointed it to Angel, and the glow abruptly disappeared.  
  
"I have no magical abilities," Angel confirmed at the surprised looks  
on everyone's faces. She shrugged. "Don't ask me how; I just don't."  
  
Kitten opened her mouth to say something, when they were interrupted  
by the entrance of someone who was, judging by her attire, some sort of  
chef or cook. All talking ceased immediately; no need for the serving  
staff to believe the acquaintances of their employer -Relena- crazy.  
The chef set a tray down in front of Kitten, whose face brightened. At  
the sight of the tray's contents, Duo choked on the last sip of his  
milkshake, as everyone else turned green. Eyes widened, stomachs turned,  
and green faces got greener as Kitten began inhaling pickles, mashed  
potatoes, anchovies, and rice with blue cheese dressing on it.  
  
Kitten finally looked up and noticed the stares and green faces all  
around her. Her only reply was a bewildered "What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
"No, no, and double no!" Angel reached out and grabbed one of the bed  
posts, her other hand in the firm grip of Kitten's hands, an amused  
but determined expression on her face.  
  
"Yes, yes and *triple* yes!" Kitten countered. "You are going shopping  
with me if it's the last thing you do!"  
  
"And it WILL be the last thing I do!" Angel cried. "I have a reputation,  
you know! I'd like to keep it, thank you!"  
  
"What reputation?" Kitten said, miffed. "A rep as a bad dresser?"  
  
"For the last time I don't give a rats rear about fashion!" Angel  
jerked her hand free and wrapped both arms around the bedpost as Kitten  
latched onto her upper arm, trying to drag her torwards the door. "I  
*like* my jeans and t-shirt, thank you very much!"  
  
"Fine, but at least come with me to get some that don't have holes in  
them!" Kitten grumped, finally giving up and stepping away to plant  
her hands on her hips, giving her future daughter a firm stare. Angel  
calculated her options. If she didn't consent to at least this, she  
knew the woman could make life for her here at the Sanq Palace very  
difficult. Short sheeted beds, ice in front of her door, gelatin in  
her toothpaste, frogs on her pillow, dye in her shampoo...and so much  
more. She not only knew her future mother could do these things, but  
would, as heard as testimony from all five former Gundam Pilots *and*  
Kitten's own husband and cousin.  
  
"Fine." Angel grumbled, unwrapped her arms from around the bed post.  
  
"Great!" The twenty-plus year old woman squealed like a schoolgirl and  
grabbed Angel's wrist, and dragged her out of the room, down the hallway,  
out the front door and into the waiting limo.  
  
Realizing that Kitten had planned this all to a T, and knowing she'd  
been had, Angel scowled and slumped in her leather seat like a child  
pouting because they'd been tricked out of a piece of candy. Kitten  
only laughed, and the limo driver headed for the mall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
The creature had been waiting in the darkness for what seemed an eternity.  
It had thought saving the not-so-human woman would have paid off, that  
once she was well it could use her to crossover, infest her, control her,  
and eventually open a portal to allow its brethren to follow...they   
would have feasted on the light once more, sucked it into their dark  
ways.  
  
But the female had fought back. She was weak, dying, yet ever living.  
It couldn't enter her. Her mind and soul were guarded. There was  
something protecting her...the dark creature couldn't touch her, not  
even to eat her. But whatever kept it from licking her life from her  
body, sucking the light from her eyes, it couldn't protect her forever...  
nothing lasted forever...except darkness, and it was the embodiment of  
darkness. It could wait to have it's meal.  
  
Yessss...  
  
It would wait.  
  
Darkness would rule once more...  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Kitten twirled in front of a bored Angel in  
white capri pants and dark blue halter top.   
  
"Nice," Angel said in the exact same tone, using the same word, 'nice,'  
just like every other time before. Kitten rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just one more outfit then I promise I'll-" She stopped suddenly. Angel,  
wary for danger, stood up quickly and whirled to look at what had  
caught Kitten's attention. All she saw were people outside the shop,  
people, more people, a dog, more people, a woman with a stroller holding  
a baby, and more people.  
  
"What?" Angel asked her future mother. "What is it?"  
  
"How *cute!*" Kitten squealed, and dashed out the door, forgetting she  
wore unpurchases merchandise, the tags still attached and fluttering  
behind her. Barefoot, she bounded up to the woman holding the baby,  
which was decked out in pink, frills, lace, and more pink. The infant  
was no more than a few weeks old, at most.  
  
"How preciously adorable!" Kitten couldn't help but coo. The baby girl  
giggled and grinned a toothless smile that anyone with a heart would  
give all their possessions to have directed at them. The mother smiled  
and cuddled her baby.  
  
"Yes, she is," She agreed. "Except early in the mornings!" They both  
laughed.  
  
"Do you plan to have children?" The woman inquired in a friendly tone,  
nodding towards the ring on Kitten's left ring finger. Kitten grinned  
and fingered the ring.  
  
"I want to, but..." She glanced over her shoulder to Angel, who, loaded  
down with their bags and purses, was coming out of the shop, glowering  
at Angel. "Certain...complications have recently arisen, and my husband  
and I are...hesitant to try until the complications have been cleared up."  
  
"Ah, too bad," The woman adjusted her hold on the baby and regarded  
Kitten for a moment. "Must just be me, but...pardon me, dear, but you  
have the look of a woman already with child."  
  
"P-pardon?" Kitten blinked, taken aback.  
  
"Kiticatya..." Angel growled, and Kitten jumped. She glowered at the  
younger woman. She hated being snuck up upon.  
  
"What?" She asked, shoving aside her irritation.  
  
"Do you realized you just stole the clothing your wearing?" Angel hissed.  
The woman with the baby raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kitten asked incrediously. Angel rolled  
her eyes, but was unable to explain because of the large, beefy,  
overdressed and heavy-make-up-faced sales attendant that came out of  
the shop, shouting and growling at Kitten as she shook her fist and  
began stalking over. Kitten blinked, looked down at her clothes, spotted  
the sales tags, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oops." She said. Angel couldn't help it. She laughed.  
  
"You'd better run," The woman with the baby advised with a twinkle in  
her eyes. "I know that woman, and she'll have you tied up in the back  
room for hours until she can convince a security guard to take you to  
the state prison. Just return the clothing to the company via mail with  
an apology letter later; I've done it numerous times. Just mention my  
name, and you'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks," Kitten said after the woman had given her name. "I think we'll  
take your advise!" Angel, still laughing, found her had clasped in  
Kitten's as they took off.   
  
"THIS is why I *hate* shopping!" Angel managed to choke out through her  
laughter as they dashed outside and literally leaped into the limo that  
was waiting.  
  
They never saw the lithe form in the shadows that watched the whole thing,  
an amused smile on its face as it turned and limped away.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
YAY! Done! I know this chapter was mostly just fun stuff, but hopefully  
the plot structure will begin to show in more force, soon...  
  
Btw, I found a GREAT site for Gundam Wing music a little while ago. The  
URL is:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/aznbaby777/  
  
As for the delimma involving Angel Eyes and her fic 'The Perfect Soldier's  
Angel,' that has been resolved, thank goodness. She has apologized and  
I have accepted, and has, as requested, taken the rip-off fic off of  
Fanfiction.net, and has begun work on a truely original story that I  
have actually put on my fav's list. *grins* It's good! Go read it!!!  
  
Bye bye for now!  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO GUNDAM  
WING SAVE MY OWN CREATIONS (ANGEL, KITTEN, SIRUS, SHINIMJENYA,  
DRAGONRAGE EPION, ECT.) AND THIS PLOT. 'KITTEN'S ANGEL' IS (C) ALEXIA  
GODDESS, 2002. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION AND/OR USE OF ORIGINAL  
PROPERTY/IDEAS IS SUBJECT TO LEGAL LAWSUIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* 


	7. Chapter Seven: Tenshi no Ittou

~ Kitten's ~ Angel ~  
  
  
sequel to 'kitten'  
  
  
by  
  
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
Tenshi no Ittou  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was surprising how time flew by when you knew that if you didn't  
hurry, time itself would vanish.  
  
Thus, within a week, the troop of warriors that consisted of the Gundam   
Pilots, Axis, Kitten, Zion, Angel, and occassionally Relena (she did  
have a son to take care of!) had everything they needed to create a  
homing pendant powerful enough to scan the entire solar system, a task  
that -according to Axis- would normally have taken almost a full year;  
the internet was a very, very useful thing.  
  
In the meantime Relena declared the arrival of the Gundam Shinimejenya  
DragonRage to have been a test for all the scientists and Preventors  
that had been assigned to work on figuring it out. People accepted this,  
and it was put into storage, with the highest available security  
protecting it, as it was Angel's only way home.  
  
Duo had once asked how she could go 'home' if the future as she knew it  
was to be erased, blank once they succeeded. Angel only shrugged and  
walked away. Time was confusing, and since Angel seemed reluctant to  
share how she had figured out how everything was supposed to happen and  
when in order for things to work, the former Gundam Pilots along with  
Kitten and Axis simply refrained from thinking about it too hard. Kitten  
once said she had enough headaches and stomach aches in the morning  
without having to suddenly become an expert on phsyics.  
  
On the day of the completion of the amulet, Angel disappeared for  
several hours, and no one knew where she had gone. When Duo had wanted  
to go look for her, Kitten had simply told him to let her be, then had  
promptly run for the bathroom, face suddenly green.  
  
Young four year old Sirius had heard the exchange, and, prussian blue  
eyes wide, had quietly tip toed away from the door, then ran down the hall.  
He had to find the pretty lady; everyone was worried about her.  
  
Sirius liked the pretty lady, just as the Dragon Lady had told  
him he would, though for some reason she had been bent on ignoring him.  
That was okay. Sirius could tell the pretty lady had hurts on the  
inside. Dragon lady had told him that, too, but Sirius could see  
without having been told that the Angel lady hurt on the inside. So it  
was okay that she wasn't very nice all the time. That's what his mama  
had always told him. Sometimes when people had owies on the inside,  
they did things not so nice, and that he had to forgive them.  
  
So Sirius forgave the pretty lady for not being nice to him, and  
decided he wanted to help her make her hurts go away.  
  
It was with these thoughts in mind that Sirius peeked around a rose  
bush in one of the Sanq Gardens to see the pretty angel lady sitting on  
the edge of the big fountain. Sirius's young mind missed the irony of  
the fact that the fountain that Angel sat at was made of a dancing  
angel carved from marble.  
  
The pretty angel lady was looking at a spot on the ground, in front of  
a white rose bush. She had tears running down her face. Remembering his  
promise to himself to help the pretty angel lady make her hurts go  
away, and remembering what always made his mama feel better when she  
cried, Sirius ran out and threw himself at Angel.  
  
Angel shrieked, completely caught off guard, as she and the little  
bundle of whoever it was that had attacked her fell backwards into the  
fountain pool. She came up sputtering in rage and confusion as she  
shook her head wildly, her hair coming loose of its braid and falling  
in wet waves all around her. She looked down to see who had tackled  
her, and drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, it my fault!" The litle mimi Sirius was apologizing in  
hurried four year old grammar, something that normally would have made  
Angel crack up. But the resemblence between the four year old Sirius in  
her lap and the adult Sirius she missed... It made her heart freeze  
suddenly, and she glared coldly down at the child as she dumped him out  
of her lap and into the water. She pulled herself up, climbed out of  
the fountain with as much dignity as she could muster, and began  
wringing out her hair.  
  
"What do you think you were doing, you little rodent?" She growled at  
the boy. Sirius, sitting in the water, looked down at his hands in his  
lap, underwater.  
  
"Sorry," He murmured, then whispered something else.  
  
"What was that?" Angel snapped. Sirius looked up at her with watery  
eyes.  
  
"You were sad," Sirius explained in his child's voice. "I wanted to  
make your hurts go away. Mama say you hurt inside. When I hurt inside,  
mama gives me hug. I thought if I give you hug, it make your hurts go  
away, too."  
  
"Nothing you or anyone could do would make *my* hurts go away," Angel  
spat after a moment of startled surprise. Even as a child, Sirius was  
still so...Sirius. So insightful and caring. Yet this child would be  
forced to become a war general at age twelve...because of her...  
  
"Only if you don't want them to." Sirius spoke up firmly, his voice  
shattering Angel's reverie.  
  
"Excuse me?" She demanded, wringing out her shirt as best as she could.  
  
"You say no one can make your hurts go away, but that not true." He  
insisted in a childish pout as he stood and scrambled out of the  
fountain. "The only way for hurts to not go away is if you don't want  
hurts to go away."  
  
Angel was quiet for a minute, shoving aside wonder at this little boy's  
big heart and bigger understanding.  
  
"I don't," She said after a minute, turning away. "I don't want them go  
go away."  
  
"Why? Do you like having hurts inside?" Sirius tipped his head to one  
side, honey brown hair dripping water into his eyes.  
  
"No, I don't like it!" Angel snapped.  
  
"Then why don't you want them to go away?"  
  
"Because I *deserve* it!" Angel roared and whirled on the little boy,  
eyes blazing. Sirius gasped and stepped back, eyes wide. She grabbed  
his wrist and dragged him to the spot before a white rose bush, the  
spot she had been staring at earlier with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Do you see that spot?" She growled. "Do you SEE IT?" Sirius nodded.  
Angel knelt before him and grabbed his face, looking into his eyes.  
  
"That's where your mama is going to die in seven years because of a  
monster that comes out of me! ME! She's going to lay there, dead,  
surrounded by her own blood because of ME! And I'll just stand there,  
right THERE!" She pointed to the spot where she had been sitting, right  
in front of the fountain. "And I'll just watch as the monster that  
came out of me tries to kill everyone I love! My friends, my teachers,  
and your mother, everyone except your daddy and uncles and my mama and  
papa will be dead because of me! *ME!*  
  
"Don't you get it, kid? I got your mother, my mother, my father, my  
friends, my uncles...I killed them! In the future they're all dead  
because of me and something I brought into the world with me! I  
*deserve* this pain and so much more!"  
  
"NO!" Sirius suddenly lashed out and smacked her; a four year old hit  
a war commander. He then threw his arms around her and hugged her  
tight, sobbing into her shirt. "No, no, no, no, no!" He yelled. "You  
*special!*" He said as he continued to hug her. "God gave you change to  
*change* things! You *special!* You an Angel! You came back to save us  
from the monster! You don't deserve to hurt inside! It not your fault!  
You *special!*"  
  
Sirius pulled himseld out of a shocked Angel's arms and pulled something  
out from underneath her shirt, the ring Angel had kissed for luck before  
transporting herself back in time... A ring that resembled a blue opal,  
with swirls of rainbow brilliance, set in white gold. He held it up  
in front of her face.  
  
"See?" He said. "You have Twinidy ring! You *special!* Dwagon lady tell  
me so!"  
  
"D-Dragon lady?" Angel breathed. "What dragon lady?"  
  
"In my dreams," Sirius said softly. "Just before you come. She tell me  
Angel lady gonna come, with Twinidy ring. She tell me, and mama tell me  
afterwards, too, that you hurt inside. Dwagon lady tell me to help you  
make your hurts go away. She said to be your friend. She say you  
special."  
  
"And you are special, my darling daughter." Angel whirled, standing at  
the same time, to come face to face with the woman Angel had missed the  
most. Kitten, her mother.  
  
Kitten enveloped Angel in a tight hug, and Angel hugged her back.  
  
While they embraced, Sirius smiled and wiped his eyes. He had helped  
make the pretty Angel lady's hurts go away, at least a little. No  
worries; he would be her friend until all her hurts went away. All of  
them.  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
"When I was little, my mother, your grandmother, had a necklace I loved.  
I would sit in her lap and play with it, let it catch the light and make  
rainbows." Kitten stood facing Angel beside a chest at the foot of hers  
and Axis's bed. "But rather than give it to me as everyone expected me  
to, she took it and cut off a piece of the pendant, and had it melted  
down with other metals to make a matching pendant. She then took part  
of the new pendant, before it was done cooling, and used it to patch up  
the bit she had taken off hers. The metal had been cool enough to slid  
back into the place, so that the second pendant was still whole. Our  
necklaces were made from each other.  
  
"When she gave it to me, she said it was a way for us to forever stay  
together. I treasured her words for the rest of my life, even when the  
pendant was vaporized when Shinimejenya entered me for the first time."  
  
"Bummer." Angel said. Kitten laughed.  
  
"Yes, it was, but the lose of that pendant isn't the reason I brought  
you here." Kitten knelt in front of the chest and unlocked it with a  
key she pulled out of her shorts, and lifted the lid as Angel sat beside  
her.  
  
Kitten unfolded the flaps of velvet that engulfed the contents of the  
chest. When they were parted, Kitten saw that there was a black, silver  
trimmed gown inside; the dress Kitten had worn during the Battle of  
Shinimejenya. In the corner of the chest was a cat's collar, with a  
silver nametag bearing the name 'Akari,' with a picture next to it of  
a mischievious looking white feline. On the picture were the words  
'Rest in Peace, my friend.'  
  
On top of the dress was a photo album, and two long black velvet  
bracelet boxes. Beside them and the photo album were two swords, wrapped  
in black velvet.  
  
Kitten lifted the swords out of the chest and laid them in her lap, then  
took out the photo album and twin bracelet boxes.  
  
"Take a look at this," Kitten handed her future daughter the photo  
album. Curious, Angel did so. She found pictures of a young teenage  
girl, no more than seventeen, smiling brilliantly at the camera from  
her piggy back position on Duo. But there was a shadow in her eyes...  
The Gundam Pilots were so much younger! Heero's eyes were hard and  
cold, his face so expressionless it sent shivers down Angel's spine.  
  
The next picture was of Kitten fencing with Wufei, then of Wufei  
striding angrily towards the holder of the camera with a sword in hand.  
Angel chuckled. Must have been Duo...  
  
Another picture of Heero standing behind Kitten, arms reaching around  
her to adjust her grip on a pistol. Again, the next picture showed  
Heero showing anger at the holder of the camera, this time by pointing  
a gun at him, and Kitten bent over, laughing in the background.  
  
The images went on thus, until the scenery changed to that of the  
Sanq Palace. A younger Relena and a girl recognized as Dorothy Catalonia  
were occassionally included. Pictures from the pranks the girls had  
played on the boys during Kitten's first day at the Sanq Kingdom made  
Angel laugh harder than she had in years.  
  
Angel caught her breath when she came across one picture. It was of  
Kitten, Relena, Dorothy, and...Zephra. Angel's fingers glided gently  
over the image of her believed to be dead Aunt. She'd never seen a   
picture of her before, but she knew who she was anyways. Forcing her eyes  
away from the image of her mother and aunt and friends in bathing suits  
on a sunny beach, she turned the page.  
  
Angel came across one picture, one that had apparently been taken by a  
hidden camera, of Axis and Kitten kissing shyly. This was seemingly the  
last picutre take for quite some time, for the next imge was of a much  
older Kitten. Angel frowned and studied the image of her mother closer.  
No, not older... The shadow was still in her eyes, but it was a different  
shadow. It was a shadow of dark knowledge, not of dark secrets as it had  
been before.  
  
Angel realized with sudden understanding that this picture had to have  
been taken after the Battle of Shinimejenya.  
  
Kitten was standing, looking sweet in a white skirt and cream blouse,  
holding a portfolio, in front of a collage application office. Her  
shoulder length silver tresses blew in the wind, and she still had the  
single long braid coming from behind her right ear to fall to her waist.  
  
The collage photos that followed were few, but funny and sweet, taken  
during the time that either the G-boys, Dorothy, or Axis had visited.  
  
The next several dozen images were wedding oriented. Kitten trying on a  
wedding dress, Relena a bridesmaid's dress, heavy with child. Kitten  
and the girls having their hair dressed, Axis and the G-Boys at an  
arcade. Kitten on Duo's arm, stepping past the double doors into the  
chapel, a look on her face that said she knew what a big step she was  
taking.  
  
The ceremony, the reception, the limo that took the newly weds to the  
shuttle to Mars, their honeymoon destination...  
  
Angel suddenly realized that she had learned more about her own mother  
from this little book than she had in her few years as a child with her,  
or the week at her side. The times from these pictures held a piece of  
Kitten's heart that she'd never been able to see. A piece that had been  
captured by the year with the Gundam Pilots as her older brothers and  
guardians, when she had lost her memory to her own want to protect her  
fiance, sister, cousin, and best friend.  
  
Angel felt a pang of pain at having never known Kiros or her Aunt  
Zephra. Along with the pain came a twisting sense of guilt... She  
swallowed it firmly as she handed the book back to Kitten.  
  
"Why did you show these to me?" Angel demanded, unnerved by the amount  
of emotion she was feeling, an amount she was unaccustomed to.  
  
"To help you better understand how much *this* means to me," When she  
said 'this' Kitten pulled out from the black velvet cloth wrap one of  
the swords that was sheathed in a long black leather scabard with silver  
decorations. Angel widened her eyes at the sight of the hilt; a large  
silver dragon, its wings forming the hilt guards, the tail wrapping  
around the top of the blade.  
  
"The Dragon Katana..." Angel breathed. "You always talked about it...  
the future you, I mean. It was lost in some battle or other, you never  
went into details; it was too painful, I guess. You talked about it like  
you had lost a best friend."  
  
"Well, we've been through a lot together, this Blade and I." Kitten  
looked down at it with a small smile. She held it out to Angel, who  
took it gently. She slipped it out of its scabard, its silver length  
shinning in the light of the settig sun that shone through the white  
lace curtains and open window. She tested the edge by draging a hair  
over it; the hair split as if it had originally been two, neat, clean,  
and instant.  
  
"I remember when I was a baby," Angel found that a voice that sounded  
exactly like hers was talking, that her lips were moving, yet she didn't  
remember ordering either to act. "You used to let me run my hands over  
the hilt of this sword. I loved playing with the light that glanced off  
the eye gems. You never took it out of it's scabard around me, but I  
didn't care. It was the dragon I liked. That was up until I turned  
seven..."  
  
Angel abruptly regained control of her vocal cords and stopped, swalling  
harshly.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to say anymore," Kitten told her gently.  
Somehow, her saying that made Angel's tongue loosen, and she looked down  
at the hilt she was fingering.  
  
"It was my seventh birthday party," Angel began in a tone that Kitten  
knew marked the start of a tale that was long and painful. "We had it  
in the rose gardens, on the east side of the Palace. It was a fairy  
tale theme, and you and papa had dressed up like a knight and sorceress,  
and I was in a pink princess gown, complete with a garland of flowers  
in my hair. Relena was the queen, Sirius a prince, my uncles knights  
along with papa. My friends came as princesses, princes, knights,  
dragons, or fairies, even an elf queen.  
  
"We had a cake made to look like a castle, and the decorations were  
beautiful, all creams and green and pink. You looked so beautiful, mama.  
All in pure sparkling white and gold. Your hair was silver again. You'd  
stopped dying it, and it went down to your thighs. You wore the Dragon  
Blade at your side, just as I'd asked. You even let me hold it,  
pretending to be a warrior princess, but it never looked right on me.  
It was yours and yours alone. You looked so regal! Like a goddess come  
down to make merry with friends. I remember wanting so, so badly to  
grow up to be just like you. That was my wish when I blew out the  
candles, to be like you, to be a hero, to be beautiful, and that we'd  
all be happy forever...  
  
"It was kind of cliche." Angel laughed bitterly. "The moment I blew out  
the candles, it was like the sun had gone out with them. Darkness fell.  
At first everyone was just curious, intrigued. They teased me that  
maybe I had magical powers after all.  
  
"Then the pain started. You were the only one not panicking, oddly.  
You took me in your arms and started giving orders. Only once they had  
been carried out did you let yourself begin to give in to the pandemonium  
that had suddenly gripped everyone at the party.  
  
"I don't know what happened then. All I know is that it felt like  
something had blown a hole through my chest from inside me. I must have  
blacked out. When I woke up... All I remember was seeing you, standing  
over a fallen, dead Relena. She was covered in her own blood...in the  
middle of a red pool. These dark...things were swooping around. Everyone  
except you, papa, my uncles, and Sirius were laying on the ground...  
  
"I remember looking at you and feeling a fear so intense I thought I  
would die. You had a this look on your face, mama...You had the Dragon  
Blade out. It was covered in blood and dark ooze. You held it so  
deftly, with such experience. You glowed with a dark sea green light.  
Your eyes flashed... The Trinity ring on your hand was flashing, too.  
You gave this...this *yell* this cry, something that sent chills down  
my spine. One of the black things rushed towards you, and you slashed  
through it without any emotion on your face, no emotion except anger...  
  
"I blacked out again. And when I woke up....I woke up in a bomb shelter,  
my head in your lap. You were bruised. You had a cut on your cheek.  
Your hair had been cropped to your shoulders. You, and everyone else,  
looked like you hadn't slept or eaten in days. Everyone was asleep,  
but the TV was on. I watched it, watched the carnage that tore across  
the land. I watched it until the reporter himself was torn to shreds  
by one of the dark creatures. I closed my eyes when it turned on the  
camera man, but I couldn't block out his screams.  
  
"When I opened my eyes again, the screen was blank. Everyone was still  
sound asleep... It was then that I slowly realized what had happened  
when I had collapsed. It was just this...knowledge that was suddenly  
open to me, a putrid flower of death that opened inside my own mind.  
  
"I couldn't handle it. I got up, and I ran. I just ran." Angel didn't  
notice the silent tears streaming down her face, nor did she notice  
that some time during her story, Kitten had taken her hand.  
  
The sun had set long ago, and only the moonlight and stars illuminated  
the room.  
  
It seemed an eternity before Angel continued, but continue she did.  
  
"When I finally collasped, crying, in some sort of graveyard, I remember  
I didn't stop until I heard this...growling. An eerie rumble, like a  
sorrowful ghosts' howl. It was awful. I'd never been so afraid. It, the  
dark creature, towered over me. I couldn't even scream. Then there was  
this sliver of silver light that slashed right through the beast. It  
fell, then disappeared in a puff of dust, and there you were, Dragon  
Blade in hand, glaring with a fierce hateful gleem in your eyes at where  
the monster had been. You set the tip of the sword on the dirt, and  
held your hand out to me. Your face was so...so emotionless. I took  
your hand, then that seemed to change. You pulled me into your arms and  
just started crying. When you looked at me again, your face was so  
full of love..."  
  
Angel choked and swallowed, then sniffed. Kitten handed her a tissue  
she retrieved by reaching up and behind her to the box on her desk.  
Kitten brushed a strand of tear soaked chocolate brown hair out of her  
future daughter's face, tucking it behind her ear.  
  
"Afterwards you were never without it, that Dragon Blade. Never let it  
or me out of your sight. You were so good with it... I think the only  
reason it didn't become permanently stained with blood like other  
swords did was because of its magical properties. I guess after a while  
it became an icon of death to me...a symbol of a part of you that I'd  
never seen, that I wish wasn't needed." Angel looked down at the very  
sword she'd been speaking of, running her fingers over to all too   
familiar creases in the Dragon's wings, the contours of its snakelike  
body.  
  
"But seeing you again, before you became Warrior Princess has...well,  
reminded me, I guess." Angel smiled softly. "Reminded me of times when  
we would go outside just for the fun of rolling around in the grass on  
a sunny day. And now, sitting here, I think I remember why I liked the  
Dragon Blade in the first place..."  
  
"Why?" Kitten inquired in a gentle voice.  
  
"Because it reminds me so much of you," Angel looked at her future  
mother with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Kitten reached  
out and hugged Angel tightly.  
  
Angel, after a moment, self consciously pulled away, rubbing away her  
tears and avoiding Kitten's eyes.  
  
"Now," she said with a little sniff. "What did you bring me here for?  
Was it just to show me the Katana?"  
  
"Partially," Kitten admitted. She seemed to hesitate slightly for a  
moment, before lifting one of the long black velvet bracelet boxes in  
her lap and opening it. Inside was a small, centimeter wide strip of  
silver metel that was an inch and a half long. From each end of the  
strip of metal were two short chains, which clasped together on the  
inside of the wearer's wrist. On the strip of metal, impressed into  
the silver, a few residual flakes of black sparkly paint still remaining,  
was the word 'kitten.'  
  
"Your bracelet!" Angel cried, eyes wide. "After the first attack,  
you salvaged it from what was left of the Sanq Palace, and never took  
it off, except to let me try it on to cheer me up. Oh, it's good to see  
it!"  
  
Kitten laughed at Angel's wide eyed expression, so like her when she  
had been Angel's age.  
  
"Then you'll like this," She said, and handed Angel the other long  
black velvet box. Angel, eyes wide, took it somewhat hesitantly. She  
opened it, and let loose a rather girlish squeal. Like a starved cat,  
she tore the bracelet out of the box and had it on her left wrist in  
seconds. She held it up to the brief moonlight to admire the thin,   
centimeter wide, inch and a half long pale gold metal strip. From each  
end came strong pale gold painted chains that met to clasp together  
tightly and securely at the inside of her wrist.  
  
On the gold strip, deeply impressed into the metal and filled with  
sparkling dark green ink was the word 'angel.'  
  
For the first time in several years, Angel was the first to initiate  
a hug with another, and wrapped her arms tightly around her future  
mother.   
  
Kitten, laughing as Angel pulled away, then pulled the other sword,  
still wrapped in its velvet covering, into her lap. "One more." She  
said, and brushed away the folds of the velvet covering. Angel gasped.  
  
Laying on the black velvet, in Kitten's hands and held up to Angel was  
a long, slightly broad sword, sheathed in dark, hand worked brown  
leather with wrought gold fashionings. Cautiously, as if touching a  
holy relic, Angel reached out and took the blade from Kitten's hands.  
  
The wrought gold of the hilt was smooth and cold to the touch. The  
balance was perfect, heavy enough to assure you that you held a real  
weapon in your hands, but light enough to fly through the air with  
the guidance of an experienced hand.  
  
But the shape...the hilt was a work of art. An ethereal creature   
resembling a human woman had her arms upstretched, up the handle of  
the hilt to hold a green stone set deep into the top of the hilt. Her  
wings flared out to the sides to form the hilt guards. Her flowing  
silk gown weaved around her legs, which lay gracefully against the cool  
pale silver-gold of the blade.  
  
On the reverse side was an elongated ten point star, the top most point  
and the bottom most point stretching upwards and downwards farther than  
the others.  
  
The angel sword shimmered under the starlight, and seemed to hum in  
Angel's hands.  
  
"She's beautiful," Angel breathed. "What's her name?" She asked this  
last while drawing her thumb over the edge of the blade. She hissed as  
the flesh of her thumb splot even before -according to normal eyesight-  
her finger reached the edge of the blade; the sword edge was sharpened  
so finely that the VERY edge of the sword was invisible.  
  
"She's yours to name," Kitten told her. "You've bled on her; she is  
yours now and forever." It was true; blood flowed from Angel's thumb  
falling to land on the white-gold sword where it seemed to be absorbed  
into the very metal of the weapon. Angel blinked in surprise, but then  
remembered her mother in the future had once told her that magical  
weapons did that.  
  
Angel stood, as did Kitten, both with katanas in hand. Angel gave the  
blade a wave, and it sang as she slashed it through the air, giving off  
an eerie whistle, like an angel's mourning song.  
  
Holding it out before her, letting the moonlight glance off the very  
tip, so it looked like the sword was piercing a miniature star, Angel  
spoke.  
  
"I dub thee...Tenshi no Ittou."  
  
Kitten smiled, fingering her own Dragon Katana. "Sword of the Angel,"  
Kitten murmured. "Perfect."  
  
Kitten reached over and closed the chest, then, smiling, held her hand  
out to her future daughter. "Come," She said. "The Lunar Eclipse is  
tomorrow, early in the day. We only have tonight to prepare. The others  
should already be assembled. Let's go save the world, ne?"  
  
"No, mother dear," Kitten blinked at Angel's cold words and tone. Her  
eyes widened and she resisted a gasp as Angel's eyes went cold. Ice  
cold. She turned thoes eyes on her future mother. She smiled darkly.  
  
"No," She repeated. "We're going to save time itself!"  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
I know it doesn't seem like it, but this is linked to the plot of  
'Kitten's Angel.' Thank you all so much for your support! *tears* I  
couldn't have done it without you!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO GUNDAM  
WING SAVE MY OWN CREATIONS (ANGEL, KITTEN, SIRUS, SHINIMJENYA,  
DRAGONRAGE EPION, ECT.) AND THIS PLOT. 'KITTEN'S ANGEL' IS (C) ALEXIA  
GODDESS, 2002. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION AND/OR USE OF ORIGINAL  
PROPERTY/IDEAS IS SUBJECT TO LEGAL LAWSUIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* 


	8. Chapter Eight: Eclipse

~ Kitten's ~ Angel ~  
  
  
sequel to 'kitten'  
  
  
by  
  
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
Eclipse  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Time and Space,  
Wind and Earth,  
Come to this place.  
  
Water and Fire,  
Hate and Love,  
Let me fly ever higher.  
  
Evil and Good  
Metal and Wood,  
Tell me the place of of this creature's hood."  
  
  
The gold, ruby studded amulet, the homing amulet, in Kitten's hands  
began to glow red hot as Kitten chanted the spell that would activate  
the homing amulet and lead them to Zephra. The glittering green aura  
surrounding the sea green eyed woman protected her flesh from the heat.  
  
Angel watched on as her mother chanted the encantation, the former  
Gundam Pilots -looking extremely baffled as to how they too were  
glowing a bright green, despite the crash course they'd been given the  
day before on magic basics- surrounding Kitten in a spell ring acting  
the part of the Ringmen. To her right and left, Axis and Zion, in robes  
of black and gold, stood watching over the woman that was precious to  
everyone present.  
  
Angel shoved away the twinge of guilt that stabbed her gut. She knew  
what the results of the homing amulet's search would be.  
  
She fingered the Trinity Ring at her throat as her mind flashed back to  
the event in the garden the day before. How had Sirius known what it  
was? Had Kitten told him to say that? Or did Shinimejenya really visit  
the son of Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft in his dreams?  
  
Angel forced herself to dismiss the thoughts. Either way, it did little  
to change Angel's plans. Her future must never come to pass. Sirius,  
her Sirius, the adult Sirius from her future, along with everyone else.  
assumed that Angel was only going to inform her Uncles and parents, let  
them do something about her being infested with an alien spirit.  
  
But really, what good would that do? What could they do? Put a shield  
around her at the moment of her birth? Shields had never worked before.   
  
No, Angel knew what had to happen. In a few moments everyone here in  
the ballroom of the Sanq Palace, before the huge round window where the  
spell was being performed, with the moon just beginning to eclipse the  
sun outside the window, would know of Angel's bluff. They would know  
that the story of her mother and father and her uncles launching a last  
attack was false.  
  
They would know that the 'last transmission' was a fib, never happened.  
  
They would know that Zephra was dead, had only been 'alive' for the  
purpose of creating a false 'plan' or 'reason' for Angel's coming  
back in time. None of them knew her true plan for changing the future...  
  
She had put this off a week. One week. Just long enough to confirm that  
Kitten was pregnant with her past self. She wasn't blind to the morning  
headaches, the bouts of unexplained vomiting. Reading lips had come in  
handy in 'evesdropping' on Kitten's exchange with the mother at the  
mall.  
  
Angel fingered the hilt of her Tenshi Ittou (Angel Sword) at her side.  
The spell was coming to a close...it was almost time...  
  
Kitten brought her hands down with a flash, and a swirling oval portal  
opened before her, bringing with it a miniature whirlwind storm that  
whipping around the entire ballroom, creating an indoor tempest. Kitten's  
face was rivited with the inner conflict of hope and keeping her mind  
set on the task. Taking a deep breath, Kitten raised her arms with the  
amulet high overhead, closing her eyes, and opened her mouth to shout  
the the phrase that would seal the spell and release the magic set on  
finding Zephra.  
  
"Release and Defy!" Kitten yelled over the roaring tempest that had  
risen in volume and magnitude.  
  
Angel's eyes narrowed as the rush of wind was sucked into the portal.  
She kept her feet firmly planted against the onslaught of wind that  
would have forced everyone to their knees had they not been ready for  
it. Nevertheless, Angel felt herself slid, and so she drew Tenshi Ittou  
in one swift movement, and slammed the sharp point deep into the marble  
floor, giving her something to hold on to.  
  
The portal and Kitten flashed, and then a sound like a...like something  
powering up was heard. As Kitten's part in the magic was completed, the  
portal began to pulse, as an image within began to form...  
  
But Angel was already moving.  
  
With speed and agility she had inherited from her mother, Angel yanked  
Tenshi from the floor, the light glancing off it in a eerie way as the  
moon, seen out the window, moved even further over to block the sun.  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
The dark, shadowy creature's interest was perked. There was a wave of  
powerful, intense magic sweeping the solar system, searching for  
something. But what? The creature was curious, so he reached out with  
his dark influence and touched it...  
  
And sharply recoiled with a hiss. It was the same sort of thing that  
kept him from touching his prey! It threw a nasty glance to the humanoid  
woman that lay in the only ray of light in its entire kingdom.  
  
A low growl, like a ghost's cry was emitted from the back of its  
throat. Like a silent hound, it slithered out from the shadows and  
covered its prey with its shadow. The magic wave would be upon them,  
soon...  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel clamped down on her emotions as she burst past Duo and Wufei,  
knocking Axis aside and slamming the butt of the hilt of Tenshi Ittou  
into Zion's face, knocking him unconscious. Kitten whirled, eyes wide,  
silver and black sorceress's robes swirling around her. The intensity  
of the magic that she had just finished handling had somehow returned  
her hair to it's natural color; silver locks now cascaded over her  
shoulders and down her back.  
  
Kitten only had time to emit a look of questioning through her eyes  
before Angel lashed out, swinging Tenshi towards her future mother's  
midriff...  
  
"No!" Duo shouted at the top of his lungs, Wufei leaping to his feet.  
But Heero was the quickest of them all, and he barreled into Kitten,  
knocking her out of the way of Angel's blade, taking a nick in the  
shoulder. It bled freely, but wasn't serious. Angel stood, eyes living  
fire, as Heero and Kitten drew themselves to their feet, and the rest  
of the former Gundam Pilots, along with Axis, moved to circle Angel.  
  
"What are you doing?" Quatre cried. Angel ignored him and all other  
cries of outrage. She only had eyes for Kitten. Angel raised her free  
left hand...extended her fingers... curled her pinky, ring finger,  
and thumb against her palm...her two foremost fingers waved up and down,  
forward and backwards, beckoning, challenging.  
  
Wufei pulled his katana out from somehwere, and, growling, stepped in  
front of Kitten. He took a step towards Angel, when a hand on his   
shoulder from behind stopped him. The hand was attached to a wrist that  
glittered from a silver bracelet...  
  
"No," Said Kitten. She stepped in front of her protectors, Dragon Katana  
in hand. "This is my fight," She said mournfully, looking at Angel  
with eyes that held only compassion, pity, and questioning.  
  
They circled each other, mother and daughter, as the portal behind them  
all, forgotten by all, pulsed brighter as the moon moved even more so  
that there was only a slender crescent of sunlight left...  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
The shadow beast roared as the magic wave washed over it and its prey.  
It tried to hold onto the dying humanoid, but her will was too strong...  
she tapped into the power of the magical wave, gathered it to her hands,  
and the shadow creature was no more...it had failed...  
  
It vanished in a puff of dust, and, surrounded by the beautiful silver  
white magic of the searching wave, the woman stood, tendrils of the  
magic coming to her bidding to lick at her wounds till they were fully  
healed.  
  
The magic seemed to dance with victory, knowing it had found it's  
target. The wave began to fall back to earth, and the woman latched onto  
the magic, and hung on for the ride.  
  
She was going home...  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
Swords clashed, flesh protested, friends looked on in worry and sweat  
began to bead as mother and daughter twirled and spun, leaped and  
kicked, ducked and rolled in an intricate battle dance to the death.  
  
Angel bore down on Kitten with the blade that had been a gift from the  
very woman that she was now attacking. Kitten held her Dragon Katana  
across her chest, trying to force Angel and her Tenshi Ittou off her.  
Slowly she gained enough leverage to duck and roll away as Angel's  
sword slammed into the marble floor, sending white chips flying.  
  
Kitten shrugged out of her black and silver sorceress rob, revealing  
that underneath she wore the black, silver lined gown she had worn to  
defeat Jzaar...  
  
Angel charged, eyes cold and emotionless, as was her face, as she moved  
to impale Kitten on Tenshi. Kitten leaped, tucked and rolled in midair,  
tumbling through the air right over Angel. She landed behind her future  
daughter, then whirled at the same time Angel did.  
  
Only their respect for Kitten and their desire to see Angel pummeled  
kept Duo, along with the other anxious men, out of the fight. Any one of  
them could have taken Angel out, but as Kitten had said, this was her  
fight...  
  
And as they fought, and as the Gundam Pilots and Axis watched -Zion  
still unconscious- three things went unnoticed. One was that the  
eclipse was quickly drawing to a completion, the second was that the  
portal was pulsing even brighter, and that the figure in the portal  
was becoming clearer and clearer...  
  
Third was the lithe form in the shadows, watching with worry, anxiousness,  
and perhaps even a little curiosity. It moved further into the shadows,  
limping slightly, as the fight neared the figure's hiding place.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Angel?" Kitten finally asked, ducking a   
vicious swing and blocking a cut at her side. She swung her Dragon up  
overhead and bore down on Angel's horizontally held sword. Angel didn't  
answer, her expression hinting that she hadn't even heard the question.  
  
"Kit!" Zion had awoken. His call caused Kitten to faulter in her pouring  
her strength into baring Angel to the ground. Angel, with a burst of  
strength, shoved Kitten off her. Kitten stumbled, the hem of her skirt  
tearing- she briefly was thankful she had taken off her robe, else  
she would have tripped long before this.  
  
Kitten desperately tried to scramble away, but in her fall, her grip  
on the Dragon Katana had faltered, and the blade was now several yards  
away.  
  
Angel stood over her, breathing slightly hard, but not nearly as hard  
as Kitten.  
  
*Okay...* Kitten thought with a wince. *So I'm rusty...*  
  
Angel whirled the blade, an in the split second it took her to do so,  
everything happened at once...  
  
Kitten leaped to her feet, but Angel grabbed her by the hair, bringing  
her to her knees in front of her, Tenshi Ittou poised in front of her  
midriff, ready to impale her.  
  
Duo and Axis both gave a cry to wake the dead, charging towards their  
fallen loved one.  
  
The figure in the shadows stiffened, a tear running down it's face...  
"Oh, Angel..." The figure said mournfully.  
  
The portal flashed, the figure in it not only becoming clear, but   
was put into motion, like a movie that had been on pause but was now  
started up again; a woman with dark brown hair and battered body came  
flying out of the portal and slammed into Zion from behind.  
  
The Trinity Stones, one on Kitten's hand, the other around Angel's  
neck, began to grow white hot...  
  
The sunlight reduced to a sliver...  
  
Kitten whispered a tearful question...  
  
"Why?"  
  
Angel breathed two words...  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
The moon eclipsed the sun.  
  
Tenshi pierced flesh.  
  
And everything fell apart.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
Yes, yes, I know I'm evil for leaving you off here, but I'm zonked, and  
besides; cliffhangers mean more reviews? RIGHT???? *grins* Remember;  
the review button is your FRIEND!!!!! Ja ne, all!  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO GUNDAM  
WING SAVE MY OWN CREATIONS (ANGEL, KITTEN, SIRUS, SHINIMJENYA,  
DRAGONRAGE EPION, ECT.) AND THIS PLOT. 'KITTEN'S ANGEL' IS (C) ALEXIA  
GODDESS, 2002. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION AND/OR USE OF ORIGINAL  
PROPERTY/IDEAS IS SUBJECT TO LEGAL LAWSUIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Chronos Effect

~ Kitten's ~ Angel ~  
  
  
sequel to 'kitten'  
  
  
by  
  
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
Gifts  
  
  
  
  
  
Time itself seemed to hold it's breath as everything happened at once;  
the moon silenced the last rays of sunshine, the figure in the portal  
became solid and flew into Zion from behind, both falling to the ground. The former Gundam Pilots, seeing everything with wide eyes,  
moved to stop Angel's sword...  
  
All were too late...  
  
A lithe, shadowy figure darted out...  
  
Tenshi Ittou met flesh, and Kitten's eyes widened with shock as the  
blood began flowing. Everyone stood and stared, even Angel, at the  
seemingly frozen scene in that was laid out in the middle of the  
ballroom.  
  
"No..." Angel breathed. "NO!" The word came out as a scream this time,  
and Tenshi slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor as she  
hastily pulled it out of her victim. Kitten backed away...away from  
the body that had flung itself in front of her at the last minute...  
Away from the body that now had blood pouring out a wound that pierced  
it's belly.  
  
"Sirus..." Angel caught the falling body of the man, cradling him in  
her arms and smoothing the hair from his face.  
  
Axis broke out of his stupor and ran to his wife, Duo right behind him  
and the others not far behind.  
  
"Kit...Kitty, Kitten..." Axis scooped the dumbstruck Kitten into his  
arms, but the sorceress's eyes were glued on the man that had saved her  
life...  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel wanted to die. She held Sirus -HER Sirus! The Sirus from her  
time!- in her arms as his life's blood poured from a mortal wound that  
she had inflicted...  
  
"How...?" She asked.  
  
"It suddenly donned on me..." Sirus choked, blood appearing on his  
lips. "A-after you left...th...that I couldn't risk you- ugh!" His  
face contorted in pain, and he took a few gasping breaths. "I couldn't  
risk you dying...be-before I could t-tell you..." A ragged cough, more  
blood spilling over his chin... Angel tore a strip of her shirt off  
and used it to wipe his mouth tenderly.  
  
"Tell me what?" She asked. Sirus smiled gently.  
  
"That I love you," He whispered. Angel choked on her tears as they  
coursed down her face. Sirus reached up a shaky hand to touch her  
face.  
  
"Do-don't c-cry..." He managed to gasp out. "I-I know you th-think  
there's no hope... I know you thi-ink I d-don't know what rea..really  
hap-happened to your and m-my parents... I know you'd think I'd hate  
y-you if I did, but I-I don't... It's not your fault the Dark..  
Darklyr's too-took you, and it's not your fa-fault that those who loved  
you, and still do, gave their lives to s-save you..."  
  
"Angel..." Angel turned slightly, face tear-streaked to see Kitten  
sitting not too far away. She swallowed.  
  
"Angel..." Kitten said again, her throat tight. "There was never a  
'last transmission' was there? There was no 'one last attempt to blow  
the main base,' either, was there?"  
  
Angel closed her eyes, two more tears running down her cheeks, and  
shook her head.  
  
"No," She said softly, looking back at Sirus, whose breathing was  
slowly becoming more and more labored as blood filled his lungs.  
  
"No," She repeated. "You and daddy and Uncle Duo and Uncle Heero...  
Uncle Trowa and Quatre and Wufei...you didn't die on a failed mission  
to infiltrate the Darklyr base...you died rescuing me after I'd been  
captured...when I was ten..."  
  
"Then why'd you come back?" Duo demanded. Despite seeing the pain on  
the girl's face, he wasn't exactly too keen on being Mr. Sympathetic  
after seeing her go after Kitten.  
  
"I guess..." Sirus wheezed out when Angel remained shamefully silent.  
"I guess you could s-say sh-she was...in-inventing a n-new sort of..."  
He coughed. "...suicide..."  
  
Kitten's eyes widened in sudden understanding, her hand going to her  
abdomen as realization donned in the eyes of everyone present.  
  
"I'm pregnant..." Kitten whispered. She wasn't sure what shocked her  
more; the fact that Angel had come back in time for the sole purpose  
of to kill her unborn past self, the fact that she was pregnant, or  
the that she hadn't realized either sooner!  
  
"Why?" Axis asked the question that was on all of their minds.  
  
"Because she believed there was no other way." A voice said gently.  
Everyone turned, except Sirus, who only smiled slightly up at Angel,  
knowing that she would be okay...he had done his part...he slipped  
his hand into hers, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Zephra..." Kitten's eyes widened and watered at the same time.  
  
"B-but...you're dead!" Angel stuttered. Zephra, for indeed Zephra was  
standing there -albeit looking like a walking skeleton with barely a  
scrap of clothing on her- laughed.  
  
"No, I was never dead..." She said, smiling at her sister as Kitten  
could only stare.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Kitten breathed. Zephre smiled gently.  
  
"The short version?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, short  
version:  
1) Axis and Zion and Kiros and I went in to fight Jzaar.  
2) We're attacked by a giant snake like thing.  
2) Kiros died in the encounter.  
3) I was knocked aside, believed to be dead as well.  
4) Axis and Zion were forced to flee.  
5) They were captured.  
6) The snake... Well, it ate me. I woke up halfway down it's throat. I  
had one last dagger on me, and literally stabbed my way out. But by the  
time I was free, I was too weak to fight off the creature that appeared  
over me, captured me...took me to it's underground hideout under Mars'  
surface. It tried to...infest me. Take control of my body. But for some  
reason it couldn't. It wasn't all that bright, so it just waited  
around, thinking that whatever protected me and kept me alive would  
fade...it never did.  
  
"When your searcher wave hit Mars, I used it to heal myself and then  
rode it back here, and here I am. The end."  
  
"I dread to hear the long version." Duo stated, blinking. Zephra  
laughed, but it turned into a cough which she quickly muffled. She  
stepped closer, once the coughing subsided, and knelt before Angel,  
looking her future would-be niece in the eye and ignoring the  
dumbstruck looks that were worn by even her sister.  
  
"You say you have no magical powers?" Zephra asked softly of Angel.  
  
"I-I don't..." Angel whispered. Zephra's lips twitched in a wryly  
amused smile.  
  
"You do." She said simply.  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"And you think that it was you that was infested with a Darklyr who on  
your seventh birthday used your lifeforce to open a portal to another  
dimension, allowing its brethren to cross over?"  
  
"But I did... I felt it, the pain..."  
  
"You didn't bring the Darklyr's over," Zephra stated. "And that pain  
was your power."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"When something is wrong, terribly wrong, you can sense it." Zephra  
told her. "That is your power. That was your pain. The greater the  
wrong, the greater the sensation, up to the point of becoming pain."   
  
"But when we Magi scanned her, it showed she didn't have any powers."  
Zion countered.  
  
"That's because hers are dorment now," Said Kitten's sister.  
  
"But..but how? Why?" Angel absently stroked Sirus's hair.  
  
"Because your mother has the same gift, and hers canceled yours out."  
Everyone jumped as another new voice was heard.  
  
"Shini?" Kitten breathed. A majestic voice chuckled, and the Trinity  
Rings, both Angel's and Kitten's began to glow. The one on Angel's  
chain around her neck began sending out spiraling waves of light as it  
levitated, floating in front of her face. Kitten, her ring pulling  
it up, raised her hand as hers also began pulsing with swirling light.  
  
The two stones flashed in perfect sync, and when the light cleared,  
Duo wasn't the only one with reason to jump a mile into the air, out  
of habit reach for a firearm that he no longer carried, cursing left  
and right.  
  
Wufei, also out of habit, fingered his own katana at his side, though  
someone he knew he, nor anyone else present, was in no danger.  
  
"Shini!" Tears ran down Kitten's face, and she stumbled to her feet and  
scrambled clumsily across the room and flung herself at the car sized  
dragon with pearly opalescent scales tinged mostly a blue-silver.  
  
The Dragon Goddess Shinimejenya, smiled a toothy grin and rubbed the  
side of her face against Kitten's back.  
  
"Hello, child," The dragoness greeted her former host and old friend.  
"'Tis good to see you again."  
  
"Shini..." Kitten rubbed tears away. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Silly, I've always been with you," Shinimejenya said, her eyes dancing  
as the tip of her tail curled around her own body and around Kitten  
to tap the Trinity Ring on her finger. "Don't you remember? It's only  
been six years, child."  
  
"I remember..." Kitten said softly. "I just...why did you never come out and see me?"  
  
"Because I had a mission." The dragon goddess said simply.  
  
"What mission? Shini, what's going on?" Kitten turned and looked at  
everyone. "How does Zephra know all she does? What did you mean Angel  
and I have the same...powers, gifts, whatever you call them?"  
  
"My darling kitten," Shinimejenya nuzzled Kitten like a mother cat  
would her kit. "So grown up yet still so young. Child, who do you  
think guarded Zephra from the Darklyr?" Kitten looked back at her elder  
sister, who nodded. Suddenly it made sense...  
  
"So that's where you were," Axis said, understanding, as Trowa nodded.  
  
"You're physical form was inside the Ring, but your presence was on  
Mars, guarding Zephra, and since you were also here, you were able to  
tell Zephra what was going on." The stoic former Heavyarms pilot put  
simply what the others had been thinking into plain words.  
  
"But what did you mean, I'm not the one who let in the Darklyrs?"  
Angel spoke up. "And what is this gift that Kitten and I both have?"  
  
Shinimejenya and Zephra exchanged a look, a look Kitten realized with  
a twinge of regret was similar to the one she and Shini had always  
shared. She supposed the dragoness and her sister must have gotten  
close these past years...these past years she believed her sister dead  
and her friend to have abandoned her... How life changes.  
  
"Things happened like this," Zephra began. Kitten grinned slightly. She  
may have spent six years of being on the brink of death, but she was  
still the same no-nonesense, get-to-the-point-already Zephra.  
  
"After Jzaar was defeated and the Darklyr took me into captivity, and  
Shini's essence came to protect me, you all lived happily, life was  
peaceful. Kitten gave birth to Angel, and on Angel's seventh birthday,  
Kitten was going to give the Trinity Ring to Angel. Kitten took off  
the ring and put in a box. Because the Trinity Ring, the object  
containing Shinimejenya's physical form, was no longer in contact with  
Kitten, Shinimejenya was yanked back to the Ring, leaving me  
vulnerable.  
  
"This is where Time was disrupted. I should have been too weak for the  
Darklyr to infest me without killing me. He shouldn't have had time to  
get anything out of me, but something, something alien, kept me alive  
long enough for the Darklyr to take my life force and use it to open  
the portal to his home dimension.  
  
"At that exact moment, on Earth, Angel went into a catacomic state,  
a result of her powers awakening at the same time they had the biggest  
reason to alert Angel that something in the universe was wrong."  
  
"Wow, wow, wait..." Angel held up a hand. "Are you saying that my power  
is that I can...I can sense when Time is disrupted? That I'll know  
when something in the timeline goes awry from what it's supposed to  
be?"  
  
"That is exactly what I'm saying."  
  
"But...but that never happened to me..." Kitten said after a moment.  
"I've never had any...pains like that when something went wrong."  
  
"Everyone's 'alarm' is different, child," Shini told her. "In this  
case, Angel's is an...emotion like sensation that becomes pain when  
the event is as catastrophic as this one was. Yours is a more friendly  
one; visions."  
  
Abruptly, Kitten was reminded of the visions she'd had back during the  
days when she had just regained her memory, visions of a little girl,  
playing chess with a man she called 'uncle.'  
  
"But it was only one..." Kitten said. "Shouldn't I have had them  
recurringly?"  
  
"You should have, but like I said, sis, everyone's different," Zephra  
said.  
  
"So you're saying *you're* the one the Darklyrs used as a gateway?"  
Angel asked, eyes wide and bewildered. For the first time, she looked  
her age of a sixteen-seventeen year old girl.  
  
Zephra nodded. "I would have been."  
  
"Would have been?" Zion blinked. "How-" His eyebrows rose, and smiles  
donned on his and Axis and Kitten's face.  
  
"Wait." Quatre held up his hands. "Everyone just hold up a minute. Does  
this mean what I think it does?"  
  
"You betcha!" Duo grinned and slung his arm over Zephra's shoulders.  
"Angel changed time and history just by coming back! She *did* save us!"  
  
"So you completed your mission afterall," Trowa smiled down at a still  
bewildered Angel. "By causing us to search for Zephra and giving her  
a means to get home and away from the Darklyr, you changed the course  
of history." The brown haired, green eyed former Heavyarms pilot  
explained gently to the girl as he knelt beside her, touching her on  
the shoulder. Angel looked at him realization slowly seeping into her  
mind.  
  
"Look!" Kitten cried. Angel gasped and looked down at Sirus's cold  
body in her arms.   
  
"No!" She cried, realizing he was already dead as his form began to  
glow.  
  
"It's the Chronos effect..." Shini said softly as Kitten snuggled up  
closer to her. Sirus's body began to fade within the glow.  
  
"Since the Darklyrs will never crossover, and the future as Angel knew  
it will now never exist, neither will some of the people..." Axis  
spoke what everyone was beginning to realize. "The Sirus she knew, even  
his body, is being erased from existence."  
  
Heero was silent as he watched the face of his son, albiet an older,  
alternate version of what his son would now grow up to be, he felt a  
twing of pain and distant agony...as if he had lost something...  
  
Just as the last of his physical person faded from the world, Angel  
bent over and kissed his forehead gently, softly. And as his silhouette  
melted into the golden light, she took off the Trinity ring from around  
her neck and dropped it into the light.  
  
"It doesn't belong in this time," She said. Whether she said it to  
herself or to those watching, none knew.  
  
The second Trinity Stone flashed, and it, and the light began to fade away.  
  
The moon passed the sun, and as the last of the golden glow disappeared,  
the darkness was lifted from the world.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
YAY!!!!!!!! Stay tuned for the finish upper chapter/epilogue!  
  
Now, has anyone noticed that I've been calling this whole setup the  
'Kitten *saga*?' And is anyone aware that 'saga' means three or more?  
*devilish grin* There's a reason this fic was so short, minna-chans...  
It was more of a link between Kitten and the sequel to Kitten's Angel.  
Yes, my friends, I whimpered at the thought of laying down Kitten and  
co for good, so I've decided to go ahead and continue. Unless of course  
you all think it's a bad idea, then I won't. Actually...I might, I just  
won't put as much effort into it.  
  
Even if you all do want another sequel, it will still have to wait till  
a) after I get out the epilogue to Kitten's Angel (duh)  
b) I finish 'My Fair Princess (Relena haters beware)' and also not  
until after  
c) I FINISH THIS DARN REPORT!!!!!!!!! UGH!!!!!! WHO CARES ABOUT  
BRAZIL EARTHWORMS????? NOT ME!!!!!!!! UUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!  
  
*ahem*  
  
Anyhoo, talk to you all later! Ja ne!  
  
  
Smile More, Dream Always,  
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY* 


	10. Chapter Ten: Did You Ever Wonder...

~ Kitten's ~ Angel ~  
  
  
sequel to 'kitten'  
  
  
by  
  
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
Did you ever wonder...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have you ever wondered why you weren't erased along with DragonRage  
Epion and Sirus's body?" Kitten asked of the young woman sitting next  
to her on the edge of the railing of the balcony.  
  
Angel looked up at the midnight sky and sighed as she thought.  
  
"Sort of," Came her answer. "Only once, really."  
  
"Did you come up with an answer?"  
  
"Sort of," Angel tipped her head to once side and looked down at her  
feet, dangling over the railing high above the rose gardens.  
  
"I think it's because...well, I think it's because I'm still needed.  
Time is wierd like that. It's like it has a mind of it's own; it does  
what it needs to survive."  
  
"Sounds almost human," Kitten mussed. Angel nodded.  
  
"But that kinda scares me..." Angel said. Kitten smiled grimly.  
  
"Me too," She sighed. "Me too. I just hope that if Time DOES have a  
mind of it's own, it wasn't modeled after a human's; humans make too  
many mistakes."  
  
"I don't think Time can make a mistake," Angel said. "Too much depends  
on it. But then again, if me still being here is part of what depends  
on Time not making a mistake, it frightens me to think of why I'm still  
needed here in this timeframe."  
  
"I think I know why..." Kitten smiled softly. Angel gave her an  
inquisitive look.  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked. Kitten looked at the young woman that was  
supposed to be her future daughter.  
  
"I think you're here because *we* need you." Kitten told her. "You're  
a part of something Angel. We all are. Even the people that will no  
longer exist because of the time change, they were part of something.  
And in a way, they *did* exist. They were just born and killed in a  
different way than most of us. They served a purpose, they had feelings, and hopes and dreams. Sirus didn't, because he was dead, and  
neither did your Gundam."  
  
"So your saying I'm still here because I'm alive?" Angel asked.  
"Because there are people here who...love me?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kitten smiled, then shrugged. "Who  
knows?" She said. "Maybe all my reasoning is just a bunch of nonesense,  
but then again, people used to consider the notion of the earth being  
round nonesense, too."  
  
Angel shook her head. "I've gotten too used to thinking like a teenager  
again these past few months," She said, reaching over and placing her  
hand on Kitten's swollen belly. "All this philosophical speaking is  
giving me a headache."  
  
Kitten laughed. "I know what you mean," She said, placing her hand over  
Angel's on her abdomen.  
  
"Where do we stand?" Angel suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kitten blinked. Angel took her hand away and looked up at the  
bright, full moon, the moon that only a few months before had shrouded  
the entire planet in darkness.  
  
"What sort of relationship do we have? I mean, I know you can't and  
never will truly think of me as a daughter, especially not with your  
real daughter coming, and I don't expect or want you to try. You're a  
different person than the mother I knew and grew up with. And this  
baby will never be me, even if we do share the same DNA code. Don't  
get me wrong, I would never change things back to the way they were,  
but all the same I need to know what you consider me."  
  
"What do I consider you?" Kitten repeated. Angel nodded.  
  
"I know you love me and care about me, but how far does that love go?  
Am I a niece, a cousin, a sister, what?" Angel looked at Kitten. "Who  
am I to you?"  
  
Kitten looked up at the moon, thinking. What did Angel mean to her?  
She was right about one thing; they would never share a *true* mother  
daughter relationship. They were more like...like sisters. Big sister  
and little sister. And yet Angel still held too much respect for Kitten  
to call it a sibling relationship. Was it more...? Yes, that sounded  
right...  
  
"Angel, you're like...like a niece who's close enough to my age to be  
my sister." Kitten said after a moment. "I'd call us a niece and aunt  
who are close enough to be called siblings, and yet different enough  
to stay seperate."  
  
Angel seemed to appreciate Kitten's honesty, and nodded.  
  
"That sounds right," The girl said. Silence enveloped them once more,  
daughter-and-mother-would-have-beens, staring up at the moon.  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel said after a moment, fingering her 'Angel' bracelet.  
  
"What ever for?" Kitten asked, genuinely confused. Angel's lips  
quirked. Despite being older, Kitten would forever stay young and  
naive.  
  
"For...for betraying you like I did." Angel's voice was soft.  
  
"Oh," Was all Kitten said. She paused for a moment, then, "Apology  
accepted," She said. Angel blinked in surprise. She had been dreading  
the 'oh, no, it wasn't your fault, it was completely understandable,  
blah blah blah.' But now she smiled. She knew what she had done was  
unacceptable, unexcusable, and just plain wrong, and even though at  
the time she had been willing to comit one of the greatest crimes their  
was, murder and suicide, all in one blow, she had believed it nessecary.  
  
She didn't want pardon or to be excused or people to assure that she  
had done the right thing. No, all she wanted was forgiveness, and now,  
as Kitten took her hand and gave it a squeeze, and the former  
Shinimejenya smiled at her, Angel realized she had that, and so much  
more.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Kitten asked after another bout of  
comfortable silence.  
  
"Anything," Angel said with a smile, which Kitten mirroed.  
  
"Are you happy here?"  
  
"What?" Angel blinked in surprise.  
  
"Are you happy here, with us?" Kitten repeated. Angel looked down at  
the fountain below and blinked, thinking. After a moment, she nodded.  
  
"Yeah," She said. "Yeah, I am. It's funny...I haven't been happy, truly,  
really happy in such a long while... But yes, I am happy here."  
  
"You'll get bored soon," Kitten told her.  
  
"Huh?" Kitten laughed at Angel's expression.  
  
"I recognize that at least in you from my own self," Kitten told her,  
smiling. "You've been a war commander for the past seven years olf your  
life. Plus it's in your nature to keep going, to explore, to insist on  
being useful. I was -and still am- the same way. Oh, you'll enjoy the  
peace for now, but after a while you'll start getting itchy feet again."  
  
"I never thought about but, yeah, I guess I will," Angel sighed. "What  
do you suggest?"  
  
"What makes you thikn I have a suggestion?" Kitten's face was blankly  
innocent and Angel rolled her eyes and gave her would-be-mother a look.  
Kitten laughed and shook her head.  
  
"You truly are of my own flesh and blood," She said. "Very well. The  
reason I ask is that Miss Noin -you remember her from my wedding photos?-  
informed Relena, who mentioned it to me, that they're recruiting  
Preventor cadets this summer. Zion and Zephra are signing up. I know you  
probably won't want or need to for at least another year, but I thought  
I might mention it to you. You could try one of their training camps and  
see how you like it."  
  
"I'll consider it," Angel nodded, her expression thoughtful. "It sounds  
like something I'd like. Not now, of course." She grinned. "You're right;  
for now I am just enjoying the peace."  
  
"Let's hope it lasts," Kitten sighed.  
  
"Oh, don't talk like that," Angel told her. "You've got a baby coming!  
Be positive!"  
  
Kitten laughed.  
  
"Yeah," She said. "I guess I should be. Just these pessimistic mood  
swings, I guess." She yawned. "Axis is probably waiting up for me."  
Kitten said. "I should get to bed."  
  
"So should I," Angel grinned. "I promised Sirus I'd take him to the lake  
today."  
  
"You two are so cute together," Kitten told her as Angel turned, putting  
her legs on the inside of the railing and jumping down to the safety  
of the balcony. She put her hands on Kitten's shoulders to help her  
down.  
  
"I just want to make sure he grows up happy...I don't want him to deal  
with what my Sirus grew up through." Angel said, her voice and demeanor  
sad and depressed. Kitten slid off the rail with Angel's assistance,  
wincing as her back gave a twinge of pain. She put a hand on Angel's  
shoulder.  
  
"Hey," She told her. "Sirus would have ceased to exist either way. This  
way, he died for a cause, *and* you got to see him one last time."  
  
"I know..." Angel said. She opened her mouth to say something with  
further depressing results, when Kitten laid a finger over her lips.  
  
"Don't," The older woman said. "I've been down that road, and believe  
me it leads nowhere except pain, suffering, hurt, and further suffering  
to those who love you.'  
  
"Sorry," Angel said, looking sheepish and suppressing the sadness in her  
eyes for Kitten's sake. "It's just..."  
  
"Hard, I know," Kitten told her, hugging her around the shoulders and  
steering her inside. "But such is life, and life *does* go on."  
  
"I know..." Angel smiled slightly . "I'm so glad I have you and Axis...  
*Uncle* Axis, and the guys. I don't know what I'd do without them..."  
  
"Me neither, Angel," Kitten told her, glancing at a photo on a table as  
they passed through Angel's living room of the suit Relena had given her.  
Kitten smiled at the photo of her, on Duo's back, piggy back style,  
arms lifted in truimph with a baseball cap on her head, and one of those  
blow up fingers in her hand. A baseball staduim was behind them, and  
Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa on her left and right, all showing their  
own subtle, unique signs that they, too, had been enjoying themselves.  
Kitten's smile widened as she looked away from the photo, remembering  
that day fondly.  
  
"Me neither," Kitten repeated. "Me neither."  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
I hope this cleared up some stuff that needed clearing! All that's left  
is the Epilogue! *tears* Don't worry! I promise to make it good! Ja ne,  
all!!!!!  
  
  
Smile More, Dream Always,   
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
*STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY* 


	11. Epilogue: Sunrise

~ Kitten's ~ Angel ~  
  
  
sequel to 'kitten'  
  
  
by  
  
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
Sunrise  
  
  
  
  
  
The wail of a newborn was echoed by cheers and cries of tearful joy as  
a baby girl was born into the arms of the woman that she would one day  
grow up to resemble.  
  
"Here's your mama!" Angel cried, tears in her eyes as she set the  
wailing, bloody, wax covered babe on Kitten's sweaty breast. Several  
pairs of hands came into view to rub down the newborn, and a dozen  
voices began the tunes and words of 'happy birthday.'  
  
"What will you name her?" Relena asked as a now five year old Sirus  
peeked over the edge of the bed to see the newborn babe, now suckling  
at her mother's breast contentedly.   
  
Kitten, proped up on pillows, looked up at Axis beside her, who had one  
hand on her head and another on his daughter's, smiling radiantly.  
  
"It's up to you, love," He told his wife. Kitten looked down at her  
newborn daughter, then up at Angel. In the seven months since the  
Eclipse, Kitten and Angel had found the nook where their relationship  
belonged. It was more of an aunt/niece relationship, and both were  
fine and happy with it.  
  
"Name her," Angel urged, smiling, tears in her eyes. "Name your  
daughter."  
  
Kitten smiled, a tear of joy running down her face, as she ran her hand  
over the fuzzy golden mass of curls on the babe's head, thinking... This baby looked nothing like Angel, and since the future had been  
permanently changed, this baby would never grow up to be Angel. Their  
DNA may be the same, but they themselves would never be.  
  
"She looks like a little baby fairy princess," Quatre stated, reaching  
over to playfully tweak one of the infant's ears, made elongated and  
pointed from being shoved through the birth canal.  
  
Kitten's smile brightened.  
  
"I know..." She said, beaming at those in the room, then down at her  
daughter. "I dub thee Faerie Angelinya Viskae," Kitten announced in a proud voice, kissing her newly named daughter on her forehead.  
  
"Welcome to the world, Fae," Duo said affectionately, reaching over  
and gently ruffling the baby's hair. The baby released her mother's  
nipple to scowl and make a face, which enlisted a room full of  
laughter. Faerie yawned and rubbed her eyes with uncoordinated fists,  
one foot kicking, her little boddy wriggling to snuggle up closer to  
Kitten. She yawned, making the most adorable gurgling noise, closed  
her bright enfant blue eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
It was then that Sally Po burst in, and, seeing that although she had  
been called the moment Kitten had gone into labor, she had been too  
late. She quickly gave mother and daughter a quick check up, announced  
them perfectly healthy, congradulated Angel on a well done job, and  
then shooed the Gundam Pilots, Relena, Sirus, and Axis out of the room;  
Zion and Zephra, having joined the Preventors a few months before, were  
away on a mission in Africa.  
  
Kitten smiled down atthe babe, and kissed Fae's head.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my daughter."  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Quatre smiled out the window at the star-  
lit sky.  
  
"Not really," Surprisingly, it was Duo that spoke. "Just look at how  
happy Kitten is. She's perfect mother material."  
  
"Remember when she stopped you from shooting that annoying bluebird  
that one time, Heero?" Quatre grinned. Heero's lips quirked slightly.  
Wufei snorted in an attempt to hide his own slightly laughter.  
  
"The onna kept going on about how the bird might be a mother, and have  
a nest full of hungry babies." Wufei remisced.  
  
"You snapped at her and said that the bird deserved to die if she was  
singing rather than feeding her offspring," Trowa chuckled. "And she  
glared that glare of hers and snapped back 'Men! If you were a woman  
and knew the joys of children you'd know she's singing for joy that  
she has children to be hungry in the first place!'"  
  
Everyone laughed. Who knew Trowa was so good at doing impressions?  
  
"She was so...*innocent* then..." Quatre sighed, and Duo smiled.  
  
"She still is," The braided pilot pointed out. "She's just matured."  
  
"I think she was always mature," Heero added in his two sence. "She  
just hid it because she was tired of being mature before her time."  
  
"I remember wanting to do that..." Quatre nodded.  
  
Silence reigned in the small study, the same study that Kitten had so  
long ago explained things about who she was and where she was from,  
and where Axis, Zephra, Zion and Kiros had exited their Hosts.  
  
Duo broke the silence by failing at his attempt to stiffle his sudden  
laughter.  
  
"What is it, Maxwell?" Wufei asked, narrowing his eyes at the cobalt  
eyed man. He knew that laugh...  
  
"Oh, nothing," Duo said 'innocently.' "I'm just remembering the look  
on your face when Kitten beat you that first time at sword fighting...  
Even though she passed out right afterwards you walked around the   
entire day going 'I don't believe it, I don't believe it...'" Duo  
cracked up again, but managed to get out the last bit of the memory.  
"And then on the plane, when Kitten heard you, she turns around in  
her seat and says in this too-sweet-voice, "If you don't believe it I'd  
be more than happy to do it again to prove it.'"  
  
Duo, along with Quatre and even Trowa dissolved into laughter. Heero  
chuckled, and even Wufei couldn't suppress a grin.  
  
"That was so long ago." Heero would have sighed had it been in his  
personality to do so.  
  
"Time sure flies," Trowa observed.  
  
"Yeah...hey, look," Quatre motioned. They all looked out the window,  
where Quatre had motioned, to see the beginnings of sunlight peek over the Sanq mountain range.  
  
"Let's just hope the sun comes up and stays up this time," Duo said,  
whether to himself or to the rooms occupants, it really didn't matter.  
  
"For Faerie's sake." Quatre added. No one said anything, but no one  
needed to.  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
  
With the room empty, Kitten resisted the urge to yawn. She was exhausted, but her duty wasn't quite done yet...  
  
"Shini," Kitten called in a tired voice, raising her left hand outwards. On her ring finger the Trinity Stone sparkled, flashed, and  
when the light cleared, filling up the entire right side of the room  
was a van sized creature of unimaginable magnificence.  
  
"Good thing you aren't your real size," Kitten yawned. Shinimejenya  
chuckled, a sound like rumbling thunder and tinkling bells all at once.  
She settled herself more comfortable on the floor, and raised her tail  
to reach over and gently brush a soft golden curl off of Fae's face  
with the very tip of the massive apendage.  
  
"I see you've got a little miracle of your own," Kitten murmured, her  
fight against sleep loosing ground. Shinimejenya chuckled and nuzzled  
the tiny creature at her side. An indignent snort/wail rose from the  
newborn dragonette, and Shini chuckled and licked her newborn son's  
throat affectionately.  
  
"Wish I'd known dragons can reproduce A-sexually..." Kitten mumbled,  
absently stroking Fae's hair. Shinimejenya laughed softly.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't," The dragoness informed her former Host. "Because  
then you would have had a fit and it would have taken me years to  
assure you that if you had a child, I wouldn't mind having one right  
along with you. Plus you would have hated me for not informing you  
that we still shared a Host/Ridder link."  
  
Kitten mumbled something else unintelligible, as the baby dragonette  
stumbled to his wobbly feet, and flapped is wings awkward. He was a  
brilliant golden-crimson colour, his eyes like polished garnets. He  
ambled over to the bedside, and, despite being small, was able to  
stand up on his hind legs, put his foreclaws on the edge of the bed,  
and see over the side well enough to glimpse the baby Faerie. The  
infant dragon gave a squak and a whistle, and Shinimejenya reached over  
and curled her tail around the golden dragonette's waist and brought  
him back to her side.  
  
"Hush," She told him. "And yes, she is a pretty baby." Again, the baby  
dragon sqeaked and whistled. Shinimejenya chuckled as Kitten smiled  
with weary eyes.  
  
"Hey, Shini..."  
  
"Yes, child?"  
  
"Hey..." Kitten mumbled indignently. "You can't call me that anymore;  
I'm a mommy!" Shinimejenya just laughed.  
  
"You'll always be a child to me," The Dragoness informed her. "Now what  
were you saying?"  
  
Kitten yawned and looked down at the now nearing sleep golden dragonette.  
  
"What did you name him?" Kitten inquired, blinking to ward off sleep  
just a little longer...  
  
"What did I name him?" Shinimejenya cocked her head and regarded her  
now sleeping son. "Well...I decided to break the tradition chain of  
long, complicated names with forboding meanings..." Shinimejenya  
smiled. "So what did I name him? Sankan. I named him Sankan. I named  
him my daylight, my sunrise."  
  
"Sunrise..." Kitten murmured, looking down at Faerie. "It seems I have  
my own Sunrise..." Even as she was half asleep, she smiled. "How  
appropriate... It seems today was a sort of sunrise for all of us."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Throughout time, sunrises have represented new beginnings. It seems  
perfect for us. All of us. No more monsters, no more evil futures, no  
more soul sucking demons, no more lost sisters..." Kitten yawned. "I  
feel like for the first time I can go to sleep and not worry about  
waking up to an Armageddon."  
  
"I see what you mean, child," Shinimejenya nuzzled her offspring again.  
"It seems this time we both have a sunrise to awaken to."  
  
"Yeah..." Kitten yawned a final, jaw cracking yawn and smiled down at  
her peacefully sleeping daughter. "Yeah..."  
  
"Sleep, child," Shinimejenya told her. Kitten nodded, and obeyed,  
closing her weary, but joy-filled sea green, silver flecked eyes and  
let herself drift to the world that she was no longer afraid to go.  
  
Likewise, Shinimejenya laid down her massive neck and head, curling  
her body around Sankan, and, with a content sigh, she and the  
dragonette were engulfed in a bright silver-white light and pulled  
back into the Trinity Stone.  
  
Outside the window, the sun began to rise...  
  
Five warriors, two sorcerors, a princess and a child, and a daughter from a reality that no longer existed, ten hearts all together as one  
prayed that it's light would continue to shine, for the sake of a  
newborn babe named Faerie.  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
For Now.  
  
  
  
(See next chapter for final Author's notes.)  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY* 


	12. Credits & Dedications & Thank You's, Oh ...

My dearest, most wonderful, lovely, kind, -did I mention wonderful?- Readers,  
  
This concludes the second book in the Kitten Saga, 'Kitten's Angel.' As  
I mentioned in Chapter Nine of Kitten's Angel, I found the idea of  
laying down the adventures of Kitten and co. just... unbearable. So,  
while closing the final chapter of 'Kitten's Angel' and laying it down,  
I would like to simultaniously herald and announce the coming of...  
*insert drumroll* 'Kitten's Sunrise!'  
  
But, while the gears in my little blonde brain are already turning for  
the next story, and I suspect it will go quicker (as far as me getting  
out chapters) than Kitten's Angel did, I am hesitant to begin on  
Kitten's Sunrise before I finish at least 'My Fair Princess.' I think I  
have figured out how to finish up 'My Fair Princess' in a few short  
chapters, so you won't have too long a wait, so keep in touch!   
  
Once again, thank you all soooooo much for your support and critique.  
*sniff* You've all been so, SO wonderful! But before I say adeiu, I  
would like to give a big, warm thank you to:  
  
  
Sailor Aurora Helios:  
THANK YOU!!!!!!! *hugglez Aurora* Could you be any more of the sweetest  
angel there is? I couldn't hope for a better #1 fan! *sniff* Thank you  
soooooooo much!  
  
Arion:  
My beta reader, though she hasn't even finished reading Kitten!  
*sweatdrop* But she's still the best.  
  
Juno Trevan:  
Wow, dude, you are THE coolest. I always looked forward to your  
reviews because they were so honest. I knew that if you said it was  
good, then it was good. Yeah, Duo fainting was a bit much, I know, but  
hey! It was funny! I reeeeeally hope you continue to give your  
WONDERFUL support on through 'Kitten's Sunrise,' as well. The story  
will definately be lacking without your input.  
  
Empress Yue:  
*hugglez* Yay! You stayed with me! Thanks for your heartwarming  
'welcome back' after the Angel Eyes incident. *smiles* You're the best!  
  
And finally to:  
  
BloodMoon, Abinkai, SAL, Aku Tenshi (cute username!), Mialee,  
AyanamiChan, and Niko Nightwind. You guys are soooooooo great!!!!!!!!  
*bawls* THANK YOU!  
  
To my Muse:  
Athena (despite her tendancy to pack up and leave in the WORST times...)  
  
To My darling Sister in Christ:  
Rose-chan, KEEP LIVING!!!!! Ya hear me, girl? When the going gets  
tough, just keep shoving through!!!!! I'll be right there with you, I  
promise!!!!!  
  
And last, but not least, to the one who has my heart, my beloved Raven,  
my real-world Muse. When Athena up and leaves me, you're always right  
there to keep me going. LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
*sniff* Well, now that I've done that, just one more big, humongo  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!! to everyone, then I'll say Sayonnara, and till next  
time! Keep an eye out for 'Kitten's Sunrise!" Ja ne, all!!!!!  
  
  
  
Smile More, Dream Always,  
Alexia Goddess  
  
Alexia_Goddess@hotmail.com  
  
  
P.S. MY WEBSITE IS FINALLY UP!!!!!!!! WAHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
http://www.geocities.com/Makura_Petals/  
  
P.S.S. I'm working on getting up a website dedicated to the Kitten  
Saga. Please see next 'chapter' for details and a plea for help dealing  
with graphics!!!!!! I need pics of Kitten and co.!!!!! -Alexia 


	13. Plea

Dear Readers,  
I am working on getting up a website dedicated to 'Kitten' and its two  
sequels, 'Kitten's Angel' and 'Kitten's Sunrise.' The website is  
titled; 'Kitten Sanctuary,' and it will have bios, the story itself, FAQ,  
and the music that I imagined go along with certain chapters. But...  
  
I NEED IMAGES!!!!!!  
  
Please, please, please, I am BEGGING you, if you like to draw and like  
Kitten, I am asking for drawings/pics of ANY of the Kitten Saga   
characters. You will receive credit and a BIG mention in 'Kitten's  
Sunrise.'  
  
If you are interested please e-mail me at Alexia_Goddess@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks! Ja ne!  
  
  
Smile More, Dream Always,  
Alexia Goddess 


	14. Copywrite Warning

Gundam Wing and all respective characters/themes belong to their  
original creator and legal owners and represantatives. 'Kitten's Angel'  
and all original characters (Kitten, Angel, Axis, Zephra, Zion, the  
Darklyrs, Sirius, Vix, Sankan, Shinimejenya, ect.) and concepts  
(Destruction Stone, Dragon Katana, Tenshi Ittou, Chronos Affect, Kitten/  
Angel bracelet(s) Dragon Rage Epion, ect.) belong to Alexia Goddess  
(Alexandria Gardosa) and are copywrited under the California Department  
of Copywrite and Registration 2001-2002. All rights reserved.  
  
The above is completely legit. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Have a nice day. 


End file.
